Pokemon Beginnings: Pikachu's Legacy
by FoxMcCloud7921
Summary: A few months have passed. However, dark forces soon reveal themselves, determined to continue what Sirius had started, and eliminate those who will get in their way. As Pikachu and others discover, the line between loyalty and friendship can be blurred.
1. Forever Fugitives

(A/N: Well, after perhaps many months of waiting, I'm sure a lot of you have been looking forward to this. I apologize for only just now starting on this, but a lot's happened in the past five months. I also know that I have other projects still being done but for one of them, I kind of need an inspiration boost and the other well… I kind of need the internet more often than the morning so that I can get all the facts straight. In other words, the shortage of internet is causing my one story to be delayed. Anyway, I feel right now is a good time to stop and to start things off I will use the song "Opening Theme/Bombing Mission" from Final Fantasy VII.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Forever Fugitives<p>

*_Ever since I was born, I always knew there was something…different about me. Of course, I figured perhaps I was just a rare occasion for a Pokemon, or perhaps one with slightly modified genes. Yeah, like a Pikachu such as I could be "special." Still, it makes me wonder._

_I wish I could ask my parents, but last I saw of them I was only an infant at the time. All I can remember, or at least I was told thereafter, was that one day a group of humans wearing strange uniforms came into the forest and they were stealing and capturing wild Pokemon. Naturally, my mother and father went off to confront them, force them out of our home. I never saw them again after that day._

_I… I'm not sure how I made it through all those years by myself. It was like someone was watching over me, protecting me. I couldn't remember at the time but now I know he was indeed a friend of my parents and I. My story only exists because of his, or some could put it, my "legacy." But it's best for me to perhaps explain his story, for his spans years and years ago, almost sixty years before I was born…  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Skylone Facility, Kanto; 1936<em>

Officially, the Skylone Facility was created to study Pokemon and their abilities while all Pokemon were to be kept in highly habitable sections throughout the entire building. Unofficially, these same Pokemon were tested on illegally, kept in cold metal cages, and were food only rations of food per day. But the worse part was that Pokemon were not the only beings being held captive.

It was late in the night, already past one o'clock when the sudden explosion rumbled through the facility, creating a large hole in the eastern side. The alarms went off instantly as a message blared via the intercoms. "Prison outbreak in Cells 14-42! All personnel lock down all available exits in the facility!" Unfortunately, there were not many security guards present at the facility at the time, for the thought of a prison outbreak never came to the minds of the higher-ups. That, and the fact that Pokemon always had unlimited power.

Through that same hole that had been blown open came out two Pokemon, an Arcanine and a Luxray. Drex and Thane had both met when Drex had first been brought into the dreaded facility. However, they both were not ordinary Pokemon. In fact, you could say they were out of the ordinary. "It really worked Thane!" Drex said as they made their way away from the facility grounds.

"All in good time my friend," Thane replied as they kept running. "That was what you heard me keep saying. Let those words teach you a lesson in the future."

Indeed, those six words would have a greater importance in the future. During the next several years, Drex and Thane's strengthened and they were able to find others just like them and they all formed a tight bond. However, lately things were different and the latest mission had Drex feeling opinions than what the others felt.

* * *

><p><em>Viridian Forest, Kanto; Present Day<em>

Drex had been standing in the same spot in the bushes for almost an hour, waiting. He was finally relieved to see that the group of Mightyena arrived into the forest. As he expected, they paused where they were to scout around and take a small break, since they had been doing some traveling. _"Why not just warp from A to B?" _Drex thought. Perhaps it was to prevent suspicion, but the "target" they were after was all the way in Pallet Town, perhaps twenty or thirty minutes away on foot. Still, this would make things easier.

Drex was not alone of course. He was accompanied by his own group, about five Growlithes who were under him and were loyal to him 'til the end. Of course, they were "assigned" to him by Thane, but they were the closest to friends he had at the moment. Still, Drex wasn't a hundred percent comfortable with this idea, for if someone were to find out, he'd have a lot of explaining to do. _"Then again, these guys belong to Caix, so why should I care?" _Drex and Caix were not the closest of friends. In fact, compared to all of them, he hated Caix the most, if not anyone else. Lately he and Thane had been working a lot closer together than usual and it made Drex worry a bit. After all, it was Caix's fault that Sirius had left and started his own endeavors. It was hard to watch Sirius fall, but even he should have known the consequences.

"Xylan," he then said, calling to one of the Growlithes. "Do you trust me?"

"Absolutely," Xylan said encouragingly. "All of us do."

"And you're all willing to do this without question?"

"No question at all," Xylan said.

"Very well," Drex said, still keeping an eye out. "Then do it now, and be quick." They all nodded and without missing a beat, they jumped out of the bushes, catching the Mightyena off guard and quickly attacked them. Drex watched as the Mightyena were all slain. The plan worked off perfectly, and no was hurt in the process. Did he feel guilt? Slightly, for these Pokemon were only doing their jobs, but he had to reach Pallet Town first and he had to be quick before Caix found out what happened to his group. And just what was this target?

"_A Pikachu," _Drex thought. _"Don't worry my friend, I'm here to help."  
><em>

* * *

><p>(AN: And now roll the credits. For that part, the song I picked was "Forever Fugitives" from Final Fantasy XIII. I hope that this story can be just as good, if not better, than the first Pokemon Beginnings. This will definitely have a bit darker storyline and you can expect a lot of fighting and such as well as good music so I really suggest checking this story out. Before I go, I want to remind everyone I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs that are being used. They belong to Nintendo and the artists who made them, respectively. So now then, this is FoxMcCloud7921 signing off!)

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon Beginnings<br>**Pikachu's Legacy

FoxMcCloud7921


	2. A Forgotten Friend

(A/N: Hey everyone, before we start I thought I should say I decided to make some last second changes. I know in the first story I didn't have any of the trainers have Pokeballs because they only had one Pokemon, but I decided to include them this time so that you don't have Pokemon hanging around pretty much not doing anything. And personally, I think that will make things better. But, other than that everything is the same so please try to ignore the small editing I put in for this story. And one last thing, for Drex and Thane, in case I didn't mention it before, their "voice actors" are Robin Atkin Downes and Kirk Thornton, respectively.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A Forgotten Friend<p>

It had been about three months since Sirius' demise. At that time, it almost seemed certain that he would have been successful. Almost all of the legendary Pokemon had been under his control and it seemed the human population was doomed. If it had not been for Ash and Pikachu, the end would have been imminent. Of course, Ash's main objective was to save Dawn, who had been imprisoned by Sirius unintentionally. However, they were able to free the Pokemon from Sirius' will and with their help, along with meeting new friends, they managed to find Sirius' fortress and defeat him after a long and brutal fight.

Along the way, they came across two more allies, although at the time, they weren't considered "allies." Emma and Lex were two Pokemon who had served under Sirius, for he had legions of Pokemon on his side. However, Emma had been loyal to him than Lex, who was starting to have conflicting opinions. Emma was able to break out of her cold shell by her latest mission: join Ash and his group and kill Pikachu, a way that was supposed to deter Ash away from his goal. But it ended in failure for Pikachu had survived the ordeal and Emma meanwhile finally joining Lex in switching sides, thanks to Pikachu's and his friend's kind and warm friendship to her. After defeating Sirius and saving Dawn, they were both offered a home, a true home that neither of them truly had.

Three months later, peace has returned to the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. Since then, the group had gone their separate ways, May and Drew both returned to Hoenn while Paul returned back to Veilstone City in Sinnoh. However, Dawn had decided to stay in Kanto with Ash, letting her mother know of course. To perhaps no surprise, they were now officially going out, and they couldn't be happier. Meanwhile, Lex and Emma were in Kanto as well. It was possible that they were going to stay with Dawn, depending on when she was finally going to return to Twinleaf Town.

* * *

><p>A Pokemon Contest was taking place today in Viridian City. Of course, Dawn had entered first-hand, mostly because her lifetime goal was to become top Pokemon Coordinator just like her mom did years ago. This particular contest was a bit different compared to others. Most standard contests have just one Pokemon doing an appeals round, and if they made it past, a quarter-finals, semi-finals, and then finally the final round between the last two remaining coordinators. But this contest involved a one Pokemon only appeals round, a double battle in the next two rounds and the final battle consisting of one Pokemon only.<p>

"Wait a minute," Ash said, who was in the stands reading the brochure. "If you have to have two Pokemon, then who is Dawn gonna use other than Piplup?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Pikachu looked up at him with a slightly annoyed look on his face. He knew his trainer could be a bit thick-headed at times but he knew he couldn't ask for anyone better. "I tend to recall that we have two other Pokemon friends who are with us."

Ash frowned slightly. "Well, it's not like Dawn told us what her battle plan was." It was true, Dawn had only mentioned about the contest and what day and time it started. Other than that, she had told the two that she planned on keeping her strategy a surprise for both of them.

"I can almost guarantee we'll see all of them in each round," Pikachu said confidently, who seemed pretty sure Dawn was going to make it to the top.

"I hope so," Ash said, lying back slightly. "She was practicing a lot this past week so she's determined to win it all."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dawn was in the back, getting herself ready for the appeals round as well as making sure her hair was straight and make-up was put on perfectly. <em>"Some things never change," <em>she thought, bringing a slight smile to her face. She then looked down at the three Pokeballs on her table. They were put into a special casing that was meant to give the Pokemon an exhilarating introduction, and Dawn had picked hers well for each of them. She then picked them and said, "Alright everyone, just like we practiced." She looked into the mirror, a determined smile on her face now. _"No need to worry right?"  
><em>

* * *

><p>(AN: Okay, for this upcoming part, the song I'm gonna use is "Safe and Sound" by Krosuke Himoro ft. Gerard Way.)

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your patience ladies and gentlemen," the announcer finally spoke over the speakers. "We would like to welcome all of you to your very own Viridian City Pokemon Contest!" The crowd roared with excitement. Ash knew that Contests like this drew in big crowds but he never expected such a full showing. Then again, to one, Contests were just as exciting as Pokemon battles. "Our first coordinator comes all the way from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh. It's Dawn!"<p>

Out of the small tunnel to the right came Dawn, dressed in her dazzling pink dress and blue high heels. But even for her, running in heels was tough to do. As soon as the spotlight was on her, she quickly drew a Pokeball. *"Alright Piplup, spotlight!" She threw the Pokeball into the air and as it opened, a spew of bubbles came out along with a flash of light. Piplup soon appeared and as if on cue, Piplup then used Whirlpool, casting a large vortex of water in the middle of the stage. Then, he jumped into the air and dived into the funnel, after using BubbleBeam to surround the vortex in a bluish-white glow. As soon as he went in, he then used Hydro Pump and spun around, causing the whirlpool to become a very large sphere of water. The crowd, and the judges, were amazed that such a feat was taking place. Finally, Piplup used Peck to go up and pierce through the top of the sphere. He soon landed as the sphere exploded into particles of water and vapor which sparkled over the entire arena. The crowd roared with excitement as Dawn bowed, with Piplup in her arms.

In the next round, after managing to make it with ease, Dawn was neck and neck with her opponent. Having both Piplup and Emma out now, she had Piplup use Hydro Pump on the opponent's Growlithe, and Emma used Charge Beam on his Vaporeon. Both were then KO'd in a flash as Dawn then moved onto the next round.

Finally, after breezing through the semi-finals, the final round pitted Dawn and her final opponent. Her opponent called her Scyther and soon Dawn called out hers. With a flash of electricity came Lex, a look of determination on his face. As the battle started, both Pokemon proved to be quick, but Lex was exceptionally skilled, and used this to his advantage, eventually tiring out Scyther and then going for the strike. He then used Thunder Fang and Iron Tail to ultimately knock out Scyther after sending him across the stage. Lucky for Dawn, she didn't have to train Lex too much. And almost as quickly as it began, the contest was at an end and Dawn cruised her way to the top with ease, earning her third ribbon here in Kanto. And she couldn't have done it without her Pokemon and her friends.

"Well what can I say," Emma said afterwards. "I'm just that amazing of a Pokemon." Both Piplup and Lex both sweatdropped at this.

"Some partner she is," Piplup mumbled.

"You get used to it," Lex replied.

"I have to say Dawn that was pretty awesome," Ash said. "Especially in the appeals round."

Dawn smiled. "I admit it was pretty hard work," she said. "But thankfully Piplup and I managed to get it down quick and perfected it."

"So, where to now?" Ash said, grabbing her hand and holding it.

"I suppose we could go back to Pallet Town and celebrate," Dawn said with a wink.

Pikachu rolled his eyes. _"I really do hope they're not gonna do what I think they're going to do," _he thought.

* * *

><p>Once they finally got a bus back to Pallet Town, it would only take about ten minutes to get back to his house. "Aw man I'm starving," Ash complained, his stomach rumbling.<p>

Dawn giggled. "You're always starving it seems Ash."

"Its times like these I wish Brock was around," Ash said. Unfortunately, Pewter City was miles past the way they had just came from. "Oh well, when all else fails there's mom to help save the day."

"Good, because winning a contest builds up your appetite too," Dawn agreed. Suddenly, out of nowhere came –

"HEEYYYYYY! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Someone was running at them at a very pace and before Ash could do anything they knocked into each other and fell onto the ground. A boy about Ash's height, with blonde hair was holding a hand to his head, groaning slightly. He then jumped up quickly and glared at Ash while pointing a finger at him. "Hey! I thought I said to move out of the way! I'm gonna fine you for this and you have ten seconds to pay up! Ten, nine, eight, seven-"

"Barry?" Dawn said.

The boy stopped suddenly and stared at her. "Dawn?" he said calmly. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question," Dawn replied.

"You know this guy Dawn?" Ash said, getting up slowly.

"This is Barry," Dawn said. "He's from Twinleaf Town like me and one of my closest friends."

"I had been gone for a couple months and was going to visit you," Barry replied. "But your mom told me that you were in here in Kanto. And she even said you've been away from home for almost five months!"

"Oh…" Dawn looked down slightly. "Yeah, I was Barry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I was worried like crazy and took the next bus coming here," Barry said. "But as long as you're here then everything's good I guess." He then looked to Ash. "Sorry about before. I'm Barry as Dawn just said."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ash," Ash said, shaking his hand. "This is my partner Pikachu."

"Hello," Pikachu said.

"A Pikachu huh?" Barry said. "Well, guess you should meet my partner as well." He then pulled out a Pokeball. "Come on out Empoleon!" There was a flash of light and soon a large Pokemon resembling a penguin came out.

"Wow Barry, he evolved!" Dawn said, clapping her hands together. "When did this happen?"

"When I was with my dad," Barry said. It was then his turn to look away. "You know, training and all that."

"Well it's good to meet you Empoleon," Dawn said. Empoleon smiled slightly and nodded.

"So Barry, Dawn and I are heading back to my house," Ash said. "Would you like to join us? My mom makes really good food."

"Sure," Barry replied. "After all, all that running around makes a person hungry." But that would soon have to wait as all of a sudden, the group was surrounded by a pack of Growlithe. "What the-! What did you two do this time?"

"Hey, I've never seen these Growlithe before!" Ash snapped back, looking at them and counting seven. "But they sure don't seem happy to see us."

A couple of them were staring at Pikachu, then looked back to the others and nodded slightly. Pikachu quickly noticed this. _"I do not like the looks of this…" _he thought.

* * *

><p>(AN: For this next part, the song I will use is "Wild Pokemon Battle (Diamond/Pearl)" from Super Smash Bros. Brawl.)

* * *

><p>*"Don't worry, Barry and I can take care of this right Barry?" Dawn asked.<p>

"You bet," Barry replied, a determined smile on his face. "Now Empoleon!"

Empoleon grunted slightly in acknowledgement and then a small ball of energy appeared around his beak. "Hydro Cannon!" The ball suddenly shot forward and knocked about three of them backwards. The others reacted to this and charged forward.

"Whirlpool!" Piplup said, sending a large pool of water at them, who were soon engulfed by it and sent backwards as well. The look of annoyance on their faces was obvious as they all grouped together for one large attack and were about to pounce until –

"That is enough." The Growlithe stopped in their tracks, the sound of their leader clear to their ears. Indeed, there was an Arcanine standing before them.

"Whoa, an Arcanine," Ash said.

"Hm, not quite," the Arcanine said. "What you see before you is only one of my forms. The other…" In a matter of seconds, the Arcanine suddenly changed forms into a young man with short black hair, tall figure, wearing a familiar-looking black cloak.

Ash and Dawn were used to this sort of thing by now. Barry… not so much. "WHAT DID I JUST SEE!" Barry shouted, looking like he was going to have a heart attack.

"It's a long story," Dawn said.

"Hey wait a minute," Ash said. "Sirius wore a cloak similar to that. Are you one of his followers?"

The man had a smile on his face and he almost wanted to laugh but kept his composure. "Sirius had no followers. Not strong ones at least."

"Excuse me!" Emma had suddenly approached the front of the group. "Who you calling weak?"

"Oh right, I forgot about his two _former _companions."

"Of course they forgot," Lex muttered.

"But anyway, I don't have time for chitchat," the man said. "I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Drex and I'm here to see someone." It was obvious who he was talking about.

"Me?" Pikachu asked. "What do you want with me?"

"It's obvious that your actions are what defeated Sirius," Drex said. "We're rather thankful for your actions."

"And who is 'we?" Dawn asked.

"The rest of us are much like what Sirius was," Drex said. "Do not worry, we wish no harm against anyone." _"At least not yet…"_

"So why don't you tell us about your other friends?" Ash asked.

Drex was in thought for a few moments. "How about this? We'll make a deal," he said. "If your Pikachu can defeat me in battle, then I'll be willing to talk a little more. If not, then I suppose you're on your own."

"A simple fight?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes, nothing lethal," Drex said. "This way I can know just who you are."

"…Very well," Pikachu said.

"You sure about this buddy?" Ash said.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself," Pikachu said with a smile and a wink.

* * *

><p>(AN: Alright, for the final part here, I'll be using "Combat" from Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII.)

* * *

><p>"Very good," Drex said with a smile and quickly changed back into his Arcanine form. "I prefer a willing fighter. *Now then Pikachu, let's just see how strong you truly are."<p>

Pikachu in acknowledgement jumped off Ash's shoulder to face the Arcanine. Meanwhile, the Growlithe surrounded them, acting as a barrier.

Drex preferred not to wait for Pikachu to make the first move and acted first, moving a speed that caught Pikachu slightly off guard. Before he knew it, Drex was behind him and used Flamethrower, knocking Pikachu straight into the ground.

But this did not deter Pikachu, as he's been in rougher situations. Getting up quickly, Pikachu used Quick Attack to match Drex's speed and this time Pikachu was actually able to dodge Drex's attacks. Once he finally found an opening, Pikachu then used Iron Tail, managing to knock Drex back a few yards. Taking the opportunity at hand, Pikachu decided to use Volt Tackle and finish this once and for all.

Seeing the attack, Drex made a last ditch effort and used Flame Blast, hoping to stop him. The attack hit, but Pikachu charged right through it. He ran straight into Drex, causing a small explosion and Drex was sent flying onto his back, a bit of surprise on his face. Pikachu waited, but once Drex got up, he stopped. "That is enough," Drex said. "That was all I needed to know."

"What are you talking about?" Pikachu asked.

"This was merely a test," Drex said, panting slightly. "Obviously I was not using my full power nor did you truly defeat me. But now I know the truth Pikachu; that you are the one I knew from before?"

"Knew from before?" Ash asked.

Drex nodded. "This may come as a surprise but Pikachu and I met a long time ago. Of course, you were only an infant at the time but… that was when you lost your parents." Drex looked him straight in the eyes. "Do you remember me at all?"

Pikachu looked back and tried to perhaps remember if there was ever a time he had ever met this person. "Nothing's coming up," Pikachu said. "I'm sorry."

Drex looked a bit hurt by the comment but was not surprised. "I see," he said. "It has been a long time I suppose. Maybe one day you'll remember or maybe one day I can try to explain the story all over again. But for now, I must go." He then turned around and the Growlithe before him followed suit.

"Wait a minute," Dawn said. "You promised that you would tell us about the others like you."

Drex stopped. "So I did," he said, turning back around. "Very well. The first person is Caix. He's perhaps the one you don't wanna bash heads against. He has a certain pride in violence. I never liked him personally. Then there are Darrel and Daralis. They are more of a couple if you ask me. The two can't stand to be apart, but they are both powerful as well, Darrel with Dark powers and Daralis with Psychic. And then there's… Lenore. She's… very beautiful and just as deadly. Of course, that is if you cross her but she in some cases can be very understanding. And then there's Thane, who's our leader. He is the strongest of all of us and my closest friend. All of us make up an order of what you would call "hybrids.""

"But how did that happen?" Ash asked.

Drex smiled slightly. "That is another story. For now, I must go. Farewell to all of you." And with that, the entire group disappeared in a flash.

"What in the world was that about?" Ash said.

Pikachu didn't know, but he had a feeling things were about to become very complicated again, just like three months ago…

* * *

><p>(AN: Well, I'm glad to finally have the chance to finish this. No, this was not meant to be this long but it just happened so… yeah. But as you can see this story will explain what had not been explained in the first story so it's important to keep track of all of this. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you all NEXT TIME!)

FoxMcCloud7921


	3. Friends in High Places

Chapter 3: Friends in High Places

_Thane and Drex had been running for a long time and soon stopped when it seemed that they were no longer being followed. "You think that'll be the last time we ever see that place?" Drex asked._

"_I hope so," Thane said. "I'm not sure how many of the others made it out. We could've only been part of a few."_

"_Well, even if we did, we can help them," Drex said. "We just have to alert the officials of what's been going on-"_

"_And tell them what we are?" Thane interrupted. "No. I'm sorry Drex, but we're on our own now. Besides, the corporation has too much power and can easily dismiss the rumors and if people found out who we are, then we'd be hunted down. No doubt they've already sent out their 'scouts.'" Drex knew exactly what he was talking about. With Pokemon DNA, they had enhanced strength and could perform attacks like regular, but only stronger. However, the corporation had prepared for such an occasion like this and gave regular Pokemon with enhanced drugs to make them more powerful. In other words, these Pokemon could rival hybrids, even kill them._

"_So what do we do now?" Drex asked bitterly._

"_We need to lay low for awhile," Thane said. "In fact, we better split up for now, so that we don't attract attention. Hopefully things will die down."_

"_And if we find others like us?" Drex asked again._

_Thane was quiet for a moment. "If you do, keep them with you. We'll meet up in about two months and see where we'll go from there."_

"_Alright," Drex said. He was about to take off but then stopped and looked back. "Do you think our lives will ever go back to normal Thane?"_

_Thane sighed softly. "I don't know Drex. I really don't know."  
><em>

* * *

><p>For Thane, he has seen more and lived longer than most humans on the planet. Then again, he wasn't your typical human. A hybridization of human and Pokemon DNA. Such things should never be tested and because of that, he could be seen as an abomination. <em>"The dreams us humans come up with these days are morbid and terrifying," <em>he thought. But even though he hated being like this, he has gotten used to it, more so than others.

Much was on his mind, especially when Drex came to see him earlier. He had seemed troubled at the time, especially after they had found out what happened to Sirius.

"_Thane, do you have a moment?" Drex asked._

"_Something on your mind Drex?" Thane replied._

"_As a matter of fact, yes," Drex said. He looked a little skittish, anxious. "I know you sent Caix to Pallet Town."_

"_So you heard, huh?" Thane replied. "Yes, I did, why do you ask?"_

"_Don't play dumb," Drex said, irritation in his voice. "I know why he's there."_

"_You really think that's him?" Thane said. "I thought you had let him go Drex."_

"_I thought so too," Drex said. "But it has to be him. You know that Sirius couldn't be taken down that easily."_

"_Hmm, then perhaps it is him," Thane said. "You want to save him?"_

_Drex was silent for a couple moments. "I just need to know," he replied. "But I know that Caix isn't likely to just back down, even if you tell him to."_

"_Good point," Thane said. "Very well, but if I were you I would make it quick, because if Caix finds out about this we'll both have a lot of explaining to do." It was obvious from his tone that Thane has had some disputes with Caix in the past couple weeks._

_Drex was almost surprised by the order but he quickly nodded and left without hesitation._

Thane had worried about this. He knew what Pikachu was capable of and Drex once had a close friendship with him. He would have to wait and discuss things with him once he returned.

He wouldn't have to wait long, for Drex had returned in a matter of minutes. "I take it things went well?" Thane asked.

"Kind of," Drex replied. He then flopped down onto one of the chairs. "As I expected, he doesn't remember me."

"Then why go through all of this?" Thane asked.

"If you were in my shoes, you would do the same," Drex replied. "But I'm not giving up on him yet. If I tell him what happened, maybe he'll remember."  
>"If he finds out what he is, you know what could happen," Thane replied. "You never know if he has been programmed-"<p>

"Impossible," Drex interrupted. "Infants can't be born like that. Only his fa-" He stopped and looked down. "What if we can convince him to help our cause?"

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Thane replied. "His trainer won't allow that."

"Then I will have to get him away from his trainer," Drex said. "You know he would be a formidable ally."

Thane sighed and rubbed his temples with the tips of his fingers. "Very well," he finally said. "But you only have one shot at this Drex. If he doesn't cooperate, he needs to be terminated." Drex felt his heart skip a beat when he heard the last word. However he nodded and left in a flash.

Thane returned to the book he was reading, _A Tale of Two Cities. _It was strange how barbaric humans could become once they've been under enough oppression. Dictatorships were similar as well. Throughout his lifetime, he had seen both sides and it almost made him sick to his stomach.

It wasn't long thereafter when another came to his side, a figure who was wearing a full black cloak and had the hood up to hide his face. From the size of him, it was easy to see that he was not human.

"I apologize for the delay," Thane said. "I'm sure you had enough time to study our new friend."

"I have," the figure said. "I don't think he's gonna cut it though. Without his other friends, he wouldn't have enough of a chance against Sirius."

"So, you're certain that you can take care of him if needed?" Thane asked.

"Please, he wouldn't last five minutes against me," the figure replied. "In fact, I can take care of him now."

"Not yet you won't," Thane said strongly. "I still have a reputation to keep up. Keep studying him, but it's best if he doesn't find out about you, at least not until the time is right."

The figure sighed and held his arms up in impatience. "Fine," he said. He created a small portal and said, "Maybe by then he give me a proper challenge" before leaving.

* * *

><p>Barry was still having trouble adjusting to what he had just seen, even when they got back to Ash's home. "I don't know what kind of sci-fi movies I've been watching lately," Barry said calmly. "BUT THIS IS ABSOLUTELY INSANE! WHAT IN THE WORLD HAS BEEN GOING ON AROUND HERE!" Once Dawn explained everything, Barry calmed down considerably. "I guess when you put it like that, it makes more sense now," he said, causing everyone else to sweatdrop. "But that sounded like quite the adventure. I'd be lucky to even see a legendary Pokemon, if not to actually battle or talk to one."<p>

"Trust me Barry, none of us would like to experience all that again," Dawn said with a small smile.

"So let me get this straight," Barry stated. He then looked to Lex and Emma. "There was this guy named Sirius and you two were part of his posse?"

"Posse?" Emma said, her one eye almost twitching.

"That's not quite the word we would use," Lex said, sighing slightly. "But yes, that is correct."

"But you know, I'm still curious about that Drex guy," Ash said. "He seemed to know you Pikachu. You sure you can't remember him?"

Pikachu had been thinking deeply about the recent encounter ever since they got back. "If I did meet him, I must've been very young," he said.

"You know, now that I think about it," Dawn said. "You never told us about your home or your parents."

"I didn't feel it was necessary," Pikachu replied. "Even if I wanted to, I don't remember too much about them. They were… captured when I was an infant, and I never saw them again after that." However, in his mind he was starting to question whether he should go out and try to find out more from Drex.

"That's pretty sad," Emma said sympathetically. "Guess you and I are in the same boat then."

"So the next question is, what are we gonna do next?" Ash said.

"Well I know I'm staying with you guys," Barry stated. "And you can't say no or else I'm gonna fine both-"

"It's fine, really Barry," Dawn said sweetly, patting his shoulder.

Barry stopped and blushed slightly. "Oh, um, right," he said, laughing hesitantly.

"I think I should get a hold of Brock," Ash said then. "And maybe the others while I'm at it too."

"Others?" Barry asked. "How many people are in your group?"

"Well, there's Brock who's from Pewter City here in Kanto," Ash said, listing their names. "Then there's May and Drew who are both from Hoenn. And finally there's Paul."

"Paul?" Barry asked. "I'm surprised he agreed to be with you guys. He tends to be the lone wolf sort of person. He never really exactly accepted me as a friend."

"Barry used to look up to Paul as a role model," Dawn said, giggling slightly.

"Yeah, until I met him personally," Barry said sourly.

"Well, I'm gonna go make some calls," Ash said, getting up. "Hopefully we can try to get everyone together, just in case." He first called Brock, who ended up not staying on long since he had to do some reformations to the gym. Then after that, he called May on her cell phone. No answer. He then called Drew. Still no answer. Finally, he called Paul but once again no answer. _"Where is everyone?" _Ash wondered.

* * *

><p>(AN: For this next part, the song I'm using here is "Pokemon R/S/E Remix – Trainer Battle" by PokeRemixStudio.)

* * *

><p>*As it so happened, a contest was currently taking place in Sootopolis City. The final round was taking place between two top tier Coordinators, both natives of Hoenn. On the right corner of the stage, a girl wearing a green bandana, along with matching top and orange shorts took out a Pokeball. "Let's do this Blaziken!" May cried out, throwing the ball into the air and as it opened, an inferno of flames appeared and out came Blaziken, body tense with excitement.<p>

On the left corner stage was a boy close to the same age as her with green hair. Drew threw out his Pokeball saying, "Go for it Absol!" An icy blast erupted from the Pokeball and the Pokemon Absol appeared.

"What you've all been waiting for folks," the commenter said. "Here are your top two finalists. And now, let the battle begin!" The clock immediately started ticking.

"Ladies first!" May said with a smile on her face. "Now Blaziken, start off with Fire Blast!" Blaziken then shot off the large attack, the large Japanese symbol aiming right at Absol.

"_She just never learns, does she?" _Drew thought. "Dodge it and use Razor Wind." Absol jumped into the air high enough for the attack to miss and then with his horn glowing, he created a powerful Razor Wind attack.

"I knew you were going to do that Drew," May said, smirking slightly. "Sky Uppercut!" Blaziken jumped into the air with his fist glowing white. The two Pokemon were about to meet when all of a sudden a small explosion rumbled from outside and the power was cut off, stopping the two Pokemon in their tracks.

If the power outage wasn't enough to make the crowd panic, the second explosion certainly did as people jolted out of their chairs and headed towards the closest exit, leaving the two Coordinators stunned on the stage.

"_What's going on?" _both of them managed to think at the same time.

* * *

><p>(AN: And Chapter 3 ends there. I know what you're all thinking and I am sorry. I've realized that what I'm gonna do now is alternate stories with each chapter I do, so that everything gets done evenly. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and just curious to anyone, did they happen to watch E3 this last week?)

FoxMcCloud7921


	4. Set in Motion

(A/N: Hey everyone, I totally forgot to mention one thing at the beginning of the story. I had a "victory theme" for the first story and for this story the one I'm using is from Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Set into Motion<p>

_Drex had lost track of how many days he had been going forward. If he had to guess, he was probably in Johto now, as he managed to get at least a few glimpses of the cities nearby. By now he was feeling tired and annoyed. He had hoped that after a couple weeks he could blend in with society once more and have no further worries. But, as Thane had told him, their breakout was instead disguised as fugitives running from the law. For all he knew, he would most likely be stuck in the wilderness for a very long time._

_For the longest time, Drex felt as if he was being watched, and it made him all the more anxious. However, he knew to stay calm, for it could only be his imagination. However, he was unfortunately proven wrong as a blast went straight by him, almost singeing his fur and stopping him in his tracks. "Take one more step and I promise you this time I won't miss," a female voice said._

_Drex didn't move but he could surely tell someone was behind him. He peered over his shoulder and saw whitish fur sparkling in the sun. The Ninetales that was right behind him didn't seem intimidating, but maybe perhaps that's what made her dangerous. "Hm," she then said. "I guess you're not as stupid as the others." She walked up to him and soon started walking around, taking a whiff of his scent. "There's something different about you," she continued, still walking around him. "You look like an Arcanine, but you don't spell like one."_

_Great, just what he needed. Drex had to get himself out of this one quick. "There a point why you're sniffing me out?" he asked._

"_Well, I admit I've never seen your kind in these parts before," the Ninetales replied. "And technically, you're on _my _turf."_

_But Drex was no fool. He knew she was lying. "Funny, it seems as if you're fascinated by me."_

_That caused the Ninetales to laugh. She then smirked, slightly showing off her fangs. "You're pretty funny," she said. "For a human that is."_

_Drex's blood went cold. "How do you-?"_

"_Surprised?" the Ninetales said, smiling now. "Human scents are very easy to pick up and to recognize. Well then, I guess this makes two of us then."_

"_Two?" Drex asked. "You mean you're-?"_

"_Yes," the Ninetales replied. "I came from that wretched place, just like you. But enough chitchat. If you want to know more about me, you're going to have to get me to talk." She then got into an attack stance. "Besides, it's been awhile since I've had a good fight." _

_Drex wasn't one to get into fights normally, but he remembered what Thane had said, and he was curious about this girl. "Fine then," he said, getting into a stance as well._

_After about ten minutes of rough-housing, the two of them were laying in the grass, staring up at the sky. "I admit, I'm a bit impressed," the Ninetales. "Oh, I guess I never gave you my name. It's Lenore." _

"_Drex," Drex replied, looking at her._

_Lenore laughed. "That's an odd name," she said. _

"_Well… it's not actually my real name," Drex replied. "But don't think I'm gonna reveal that to you just yet."_

"_Fair enough," Lenore replied. She then got up and starting licking him._

"_Um, what are you doing?" Drex asked, surprised by what she was doing._

"_I'm just cleaning your wounds," Lenore said. "Calm down. I'm not as spunky as you might think." She looked forward. "Unfortunately, I can't stay. But this was fun, at least it gave me some down time. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime." And as quickly as she showed up, she was gone._

_Drex got up and looked to where she had gone off. There was something about that girl that he couldn't quite put his finger on.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Man, I wasn't able to get a hold of anyone," Ash sighed, plopping back onto the couch. "Brock said he had to stay at the Gym, and I couldn't get a hold of May, Drew, or Paul."<p>

"Well, maybe they're in the middle of a contest," Dawn suggested.

"Or maybe in the middle of something else," Pikachu muttered. Everyone glanced at him. "Oh come on, we all know they're a couple now."

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Barry then said. "But Empoleon and I are gonna do something we do each and every afternoon."

"And what's that?" Ash asked.

"Sit back and watch the Pokemon Network," Barry said casually, turning on the TV. "Although it may not look like it, Empoleon and I study every match that takes place. Its good knowledge for us, once we decide to take on the Sinnoh League."

"And this is all you and Empoleon do _besides _training?" Dawn asked.

"Of course not," Barry said. "…Well other eating and sleeping that is."

"That sounds like Pikachu and I," Ash said.

Dawn sweatdropped. "Well, I can see you two have a lot in common then," she said.

All of a sudden the match was cut off as a special bulletin from the news came on. "We interrupt this broadcast for a special report."

"Aw man," Barry said. "The battle was down to the wire!"

"A sudden Pokemon attack has occurred in Sootopolis City," the female reporter said. Pictures were shown of what was taking place. "Power has been cut off in the city and civilians are fleeing the streets as random Pokemon are attacking, a scene that hasn't taken place in almost three months."

"Oh no," Dawn said. "This can't be happening again."

"Wait, that's in Hoenn," Ash said. "You don't think May and Drew could be there right now?"

"How can we help them?" Pikachu asked.

"Don't worry, leave that to us," Emma said.

"Are you sure Emma?" Dawn asked.

"Compared to what we've faced, those Pokemon won't be much trouble," Lex said. "Besides, I have this funny feeling this may be more than just Pokemon we're dealing with."

"Alright you two but be careful," Ash said.

"You sure you don't need any help?" Pikachu asked.

"Thanks, but we'll be fine," Emma said, smiling. "Besides, we're the only two who could get there in a matter of seconds."

* * *

><p>The situation in Sootopolis City was anything but calm. The power was cut off, it was dark, and there were people inside running for their lives, even if they had no idea what was really going on. May had been frozen on the stage, but she knew if the situation was dire, she had to get out too.<p>

After calling back Blaziken, she quickly made her way off the stage. Blending into the crowd was probably not her best choice, as she was soon swarmed by frantic people. And then she realized she had no idea where Drew was. Once she heard her name yelled, and soon a hand gripping her arm, she looked over and saw that Drew had finally managed to catch up to her. "We have to get out of here now," he said quickly.

May nodded and they both slowly made their way out of the Contest hall. Unfortunately, things looked worse outside. Smoke was forming in the sky as fire was covering some of the buildings and houses. "W-Why is this happening?" May asked. She knew something like this hasn't happened since she ended up meeting Ash, which was almost three months ago.

* * *

><p>(AN: Okay, for this next part the song I'm using is "Black Water" from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete.)

* * *

><p>"Look," Drew said, pointing. "Do you see that?" They both looked over and saw just who the culprits were. *Almost a hundred yards from where they were standing stood a pack of Mightyena. And it wasn't a normal sized pack either, almost double. Of course, they were quick to notice the two humans.<p>

"Hey," one of them said. "Aren't those two the-"

"They sure are," another said. "Talk about killing two birds with one stone. Let's get 'em."

Almost instantly the two of them were surrounded by the pack, who all was snarling. Drew got in front of May, holding onto her arm to protect her. "Alright you fleabags," May said. No fear in her voice. "Why are you attacking this city?"

"We are just merely following orders," one of the Mightyena said. "Just to cause some fear in the streets and turmoil, that's all."

"_I knew this whole thing seemed too well coordinated," _Drew thought. "And what do you want with us?"

"Actually, we see you both as a possible hindrance on our plans," another Mightyena said. "And our leaders can't have that."

"You mean, you're gonna kill us?" May asked, who was trembling slightly.

"Might as well, since you're obviously going to get in our way." The group was about to strike when-

"That is enough, all of you." The pack turned and quickly changed into formation, making two straights lines. Between those lines came a figure dressed in an all too familiar black cloak. He stopped and looked at the two trainers. "Well, I never expected you two to be here at this time." He lowered his hood and the man's face was revealed, showing a scar on his right cheek and having long black hair.

"And just who are you?" Drew asked.

"I'm not one to give out my name freely," the man said. "But if you must know, the name is Caix."

"You remind us of another person who wore a cloak like that," May pointed out.

Caix chuckled. "Ah, yes, I suppose I do. Pity he's gone now. Well, I was hoping to do this without any complications, but I'll have to make due. But I'm willing to give you two a choice. If, perhaps, you just run and let us go on with business, we won't follow. But, if you do decide to meddle, then I'll have no choice but to get rid of you."

* * *

><p>(AN: Now for this battle, the song I'm using is "Saber's Edge" from Final Fantasy XIII. By the way, Caix will be voiced by James Patrick Stuart.)

* * *

><p>*May and Drew looked at each other and nodded. Taking out their Pokeballs, they called out their Pokemon. "Think again," Drew said,<p>

"We're not going to stand around while you destroy this city," May said determinedly.

"What a shame," Caix said, sighing. "Very well, I'll have no problem then to kill both of you and your Pokemon." And with that, Caix revealed his true form, transforming into a Mightyena as well.

"Don't worry about us," Blaziken said. "We can take care of this guy."

"Just watch yourselves in case the others decide to attack," Absol said.

Blaziken used Flamethrower and Absol used Razor Wind, but the two attacks hit Caix as if it was nothing. "Is that what you call an attack?" Caix said mockingly. "How about this for power." He then used Shadow Ball, twice so that it hit both Blaziken and Absol.

"Ugh, this guy packs a punch," Blaziken said, brushing it off.

"We'll have to step things up then," Absol added. "Got any ideas?"

"One," Blaziken said. "Get him in the air."

"Fine by me," Absol said, who then used Hyper Beam.

As expected, Caix dodged the attack, jumping into the air. Blaziken took the opportunity and jumped into the air. "Sky Uppercut!" he cried. With blunt force, he managed to punch Caix right in the jaw. Even if he was stronger, _that _would still leave a mark.

Caix hit the ground and shook his head slightly. "Not bad," he said. "But you'll need more than that to-"

He was however cut off when a burst of light that had been moving very fast cut across his chest, leaving a huge gash and spilling blood everywhere. His eyes widened in surprise and he looked over to who had done the attack. "What was that?" Emma asked, grinning, Lex along side her. "You didn't quite finish your sentence."

"Y-You!" Caix spat out. "Damn you! I should've known that Sirius' lapdogs would show up at a time like this."

"Okay, that's getting old quickly," Lex said, annoyed by being called a "lapdog".

"I don't care what you are," Caix said, staggering slightly. "Even if you were bred to kill us off, I will use the last of my strength to annihilate you."

Emma however wasn't affected by such threats. "Come on then, do it. Give me your best shot."

"Little brat!" Caix roared, charging at her and about to use Shadow Claw on her.

Emma merely shook her head in pity. "Too late Caix," she said. She then used Charge Beam and the attack ripped right through him, causing more blood to splatter as the killing blow sent him back with a hard thud on the ground, in a crumpled heap. He tried to lift his head up but he had lost the strength to do so and soon his body started evaporating into dark vapors, death taking him quickly.

"Wow Emma," Lex said. "That was impressive."

"Thank you," Emma said, smiling slightly.

"Um… what just happened?" Drew asked.

"I think Emma just took care of the whole situation for us," May replied.

But even if they wanted to celebrate at that moment, they had forgotten one thing. The pack of Mightyena was still behind them. They had stood down when Caix had engaged them and normally the killing of their leader would make any pack run away in fear. But these Mightyena were different. They had learned to stay loyal to their leader's cause and at the price of their leader's life, the enemy left themselves open. The attack that came would catch them by surprise and ultimately, they'd be too overwhelmed to stop them.

* * *

><p>FoxMcCloud7921<p> 


	5. Truth Hurts Everybody

(A/N: For this part, the song I'm using here is "Desperate Struggle" from Final Fantasy XIII.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Truth Hurts Everybody<p>

The Mightyena thought they had the element of surprise, and they would have had it, if Lex had not been there. But Lex was quicker, and without a moment's breath, used Thunderbolt to stop them in their tracks.

"Phew, thanks for the help Lex," May said.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet," Drew said as more showed up.

"These guys just don't know when to quit," Absol said.

*"Don't worry, these guys we can handle," Blaziken added.

"Heh, you going to start the party without me?" Lex asked, getting in between them.

"Well then, let's see what you got, Lex," Absol said, a smirk on his face. "Try not to fall behind."

There were about six of them left, meaning there was plenty to share. "Sky Uppercut!" Blaziken cried, taking one of them into the air.

"Razor Wind!" Absol roared, causing another two to be sent back flying.

"Oh I am cranked now!" Lex said, using Thunder and toasting the others.

"Well, that seemed hardly fair," Blaziken muttered.

The Mightyena who managed to get up looked at each other, doubting that they could all down this force. "You've won this time, traitors," one of them said. "But this won't be the last you see of us." And with that, they all took off running.

"Traitors?" Emma said. "Wow, the irony of hearing that directed towards me."

"And where have we heard of that before?" Absol asked. "Now there's doubt in my mind what's going on."

* * *

><p>(AN: For the next part, the song I'm using is "Pokemon R/S/E Remix – Sootopolis City" from PokeRemixStudios.)

* * *

><p>*"Are you alright May?" Drew asked.<p>

"Yes, I'm fine," May replied, but she didn't sound too happy. "I just wish… oh Drew it was the final round!"

After four Pokemon face-faulted, Drew then said, while sweatdropping, "_That _is your biggest concern right now?"

"Well, I'm also glad everyone's alright," May said, sighing. "Oh well, I suppose it's gonna be moved to another day then, once everything calms down."

"Nah, it doesn't matter," Drew said, a smirk on his face. "Besides, I would've ended up beating you anyway."

"What, no way!" May fired back. "Blaziken and I would've beaten you easily!"

Drew felt like laughing but decided to hold it in. "Yep, it's still just as fun to make you upset, and like always, it makes you more cute." Back before they started dating, he would normally give her a rose to calm her down, but now that it was official, there was no need to pull that trick anymore.

"Oh yeah, and do you want to end up single, the way you're going?" May asked, glaring at him.

"Wait what?" Drew replied. He surely wasn't expecting that answer. "Hold on May I didn't-"

Now it was May's turn to smirk. "Now who's the one getting upset?" she asked.

Meanwhile, the two trainer's Pokemon were watching the scene, sweatdropping. "You know," Absol said. "You would think that after awhile they would be a little bit _nicer _to each other?"

"I agree," Blaziken said. "But don't let May hear you say that."

"Okay, I hate to break up this little lovefest," Emma said. "But don't we get even a thank you?"

"Well first of all," May said. "How did you know what was going on?"

"And how did you defeat that guy so easily?" Drew asked.

"Well, to answer your first question," Lex said. "We saw it on the news. We meaning us, Pikachu, Ash and Dawn."

"Oh, how are they doing?" May asked, completely getting off topic.

"Good," Lex said. "We had a little run in ourselves but everything's fine."

"And to answer your second question," Emma said. "It was easy. I mean, he was probably as equally strong as Sirius, no doubt, but I figured catching him off guard would help a bit."

"Oh, and we met a trainer named Barry too," Lex added.

"Well, I guess Ash had a lot of explaining to do then," Drew said.

"I guess that explains why he called," May said. Before Drew could make a comment she shouted, "It was on silent okay!"

"Hey, mine was too," Drew said. "Anyway, I guess the question now is how long it will take to get to Pallet Town."

"Alright!" Emma said. "I love road trips!"

* * *

><p>Soon after, Ash got a call from Drew, mentioning what had taken place in Sootopolis as well as finding out that both he and May were coming to Pallet Town. "Look's like the gang is getting back together," Dawn commented.<p>

"But there's still something that doesn't sound right," Pikachu said. "It was pretty much Emma who finished off Caix, but how is it that she pulled it off with one attack?"

"Now that you mention it, Pikachu has a good point," Ash said. "Sirius was much harder to beat."

"Maybe Caix wasn't as strong?" Piplup suggested.

"I don't think so," Pikachu said. The whole thing seemed fishy, and he was looking for answers. Now that he thought about it, he remembered Drex's last words before he left. Was he still around that Pikachu could get in contact with him?

"You know, I can't believe I'm still playing along with this," Barry said, his arms crossed. "This is getting weirder by the minute."

"But you have to help us Barry," Dawn said pleadingly. "What if something similar happens in Twinleaf Town?"

When she mentioned that, Barry then became conflicted. "Well…" He then sighed. "Alright fine, but only because you asked Dawn and… I wouldn't anything to happen to our town too."

"Well, now that that's settled," Ash said. "What do we do in the meantime?"

"I suppose we wait for May and Drew," Dawn said. "Still, there's another thing that bothers me. Why would this Drex guy give out information about his accomplices?"

"Maybe they're not really bad?" Barry asked.

"Then why attack Sootopolis City?" Ash said.

"I have a feeling they're up to something," Dawn said. "And this Drex guy might be the key to it all."

"Let me guess," Pikachu then said. "You want me to talk to him, don't you?"

"Well…" Ash said. "He does know you after all, or at least he thinks he does."

Pikachu sighed. "Fine, I get the idea."

* * *

><p>Thane was waiting in his room when the figure in black appeared before him. "You wish to see me?" he asked.<p>

"Yes," Thane replied. "I think it's time you and Pikachu met. Just don't give yourself away yet. I wish to keep him in the dark for just a little longer."

"What if he happens to find out what he truly is?" the figure asked.

"It will make no difference," Thane replied. "I already have a feeling Drex will reveal the truth to him soon enough anyway. And besides, even if he does find out, that is why I have you. You were made to kill him after all, if necessary."

"Oh, I will take great joy in doing that," the figure said, and even though it could not be seen, a smile spread across the figure's concealed face.

* * *

><p>"Guess who's here!" May shouted as soon as she, Drew, Emma, and Lex made their way to Ash's house later in the evening. Drew was lucky enough to have his license and got a brand new car due to it.<p>

"For crying out loud May," Drew said. "You want the whole town to hear you?"

May, ignoring his comment, went about and gave everyone a hug. Except for Barry, who Dawn introduced, and merely shook his hand.

"I like the new outfit May," Ash said. "Planning on going somewhere new?"

"Well, Drew and I might go to Johto when the contests in Hoenn are over," May replied.

"Sorry we got here so late," Drew said. "Someone had to go back home and get some things."

"Hey, you went to your house too you know!" May shot back.

"I can see these two haven't changed a bit," Dawn said, giggling slightly.

"Anyway…" Drew said. "I hope you guys have a better idea of what's going on than we do." Once they all went back inside, Ash and Dawn explained everything, including what Drex had told them. "Great, so in other words we're seeing a repeat of what took place three months ago," Drew then said, arms behind his head.

"Except now there are more of them," May added. "Who are these people anyway?"

"Well, we're hoping Drex can tell us," Ash said. "Or I guess Pikachu, in this case. He's going to talk to him."

"Alone!" May said, shocked. "Ash, have you lost it! If these people really are bad news, they're going to want Pikachu out of the picture and you're practically going to hand him out on a platter!"

"Hey, I'm more than capable of taking care of myself," Pikachu said in his defense. Of course, he knew that Drex had gone easy on him before, which meant he was indeed testing him. "Besides, if he knows the truth about me… then I need to find out. It's only fair."

May sighed in defeat. "I hope you know what you're doing Pikachu."

* * *

><p>The truth of the matter was Pikachu wasn't being one hundred percent honest. Despite saying he didn't remember the past too well, he <em>did <em>know that his parents had been captured by either hunters or poachers, meaning on that same day they were most likely killed. He didn't like talking about it, for he had put it in the past, but the fact that Drex seemed to know him troubled him. Regardless, he decided it was indeed time to seek out Drex and find out the truth, once and for all.

Once it got late into the night, as Pikachu opened his eyes from where he had been sleeping, he looked around and saw that everyone else was sleeping. He then got up quietly and made his way towards the outside. He was worried that perhaps Emma would wake up and stop him, but she was out as well, despite being a light sleeper.

The nearby woods were where he went next. He figured that somewhere quiet would be best suitable. But as he made his way, he wondered how Drex would even know that he was here. As it turned out, he needn't to worry.

Sitting on one of the fallen tree trunks was Drex, in his human form. He looked like he had been staring at Pikachu for a long time, which almost gave Pikachu a slight chill. "Ah, I thought you would show up eventually," he said then. "So, you finally want to learn the truth, huh?"

Pikachu took a deep breath and walked up to him. "Alright Drex," he then said. "Tell me everything I need to know, and what I am exactly."

* * *

><p>(AN: And we will end this here. XD I know, I am horrible for my cliffhangers but I chose to end it here. In case you haven't noticed, I made this chapter a little more humorous compared to others, mostly cause I want to try to add as much comic relief as I can, for as the story progresses you won't see too much of it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you are wondering who this mysterious figure is, I'm afraid I won't reveal him yet, but I assure you you'll be pleasantly surprised when you find out.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	6. The Truth of it All

Chapter 6: The Truth of it All

_Several months had passed since Drex's encounter with Lenore. He was once again on his own and was moving on as always. It was always best to stay on the move, in case he had people following him. Now that he thought about it, he was wondering what Thane was doing now. Had he found any others like him? He would've asked Lenore to accompany him, but she left before he could get the chance._

_All of a sudden, a charge of lightning shot at his feet, causing him to jump back and growl, looking for his attacker. "It's a good thing you moved quick or else you'd be fried."_

_Drex looked around to see where the voice was coming from and up in one of the trees was a Manectric. "What, you just attack anyone who happens to step inside your boundaries?" Drex shot back._

_The Manectric smiled and jumped down right in front of him. "Don't play dumb," he then said. "I'm aware of what you truly are, Drex."_

_Drex's eyes widened. "How do you know who I am?"_

_The Manectric shook his head in amusement. "You can come out now." All of a sudden, a portal appeared and out came a familiar-looking Ninetales. _

"_What?" Drex said. "What are you doing here?"_

"_She's been following you all this time," the Manectric said. "While also telling me about you as well."_

_Drex had a bad feeling of what could happen and he braced himself. "What, are you two trying to gang up on me or something?"_

_Lenore laughed. "Gang up on you? Why would we do that? If we truly wanted to take you out, I could've easily done that before. Sorry, this is Ven by the way. We both first met back at Skylone about a year ago. We had never met you at the time, but we saw what you did when the breakout happened. Needless to say, we both owe you a lot."_

"_Well, it wasn't just me," Drex replied. "I had a friend who helped as well."_

"_And where is he?" Ven asked._

_Drex looked up into the sky. "Somewhere out there, looking for others like us."_

"_Heh, I wish him luck with that," Ven said. "While many of us got out, just as many didn't make it far. He'd be lucky to find even dozens by then."_

"_So now what?" Drex asked. "I suppose there's a reason as to why this was all set up."_

"_Well, now you got Ven and I with you," Lenore said. "After all, three's a company."_

"_I don't know Lenore," Ven said, looking him down. "How do we know he's worth having around."_

"_I could ask the same for you," Drex asked._

_Ven chuckled. "You know, I take that back, I'm starting to like him already. But still, can you handle yourself in a fight if the time comes?"_

"_Are you challenging me?" Drex asked._

"_Perhaps," Ven said. "Besides, I'm sure you need to let off some steam anyway, right?"_

"_Fine," Drex said, getting into a stance. "You're on." And soon the two started dukeing it out._

_Lenore sighed. "Boys will be boys," she muttered.  
><em>

* * *

><p>(AN: By the way, in case I forgot to mention, Lenore is played by Gillian Anderson and Ven is played by Vincent Corazza.)

* * *

><p>Drex looked at him with an amused smile. "Didn't take you long to decide," he said.<p>

"Perhaps my curiosity got the best of me," Pikachu replied. "Now explain, or else I'm leaving."

"You always were the impatient type," Drex said, chuckling. "I guess it's best to start off saying that your story begins with my story. I wasn't always like this, I was your typical trainer, but this was back in 1934, they didn't even have Pokeballs by then."

"Wait a minute," Pikachu said. "1934? There's no way you were alive at that time."

"Oh, I surely was," Drex said, somehow amused by Pikachu's response. "In fact I was around when the war began and such. Wasn't pretty at all."

"No," Pikachu said. "You have to be at least in your early thirties." Drex merely shook his head. "Forties?" Once again he shook his head. "You can't be fifty or older."

"Seventy-three," Drex said.

Pikachu looked at him in shock. "How in the world can you be that old?"

"One of the advantages I have is that I can live up to an additional fifty years," Drex said. "That, along with decreased aging, makes me look the way I am now." He looked up towards the stars. "In 1934 I… was in a serious accident. I was caught in a huge wreck that almost nearly killed me. Of course, my injuries _were _fatal and even though I went to the hospital, I didn't have long to live. Then of course, that was when Skylone came around. Major pharmaceutical company back in the day. Or at least, that's what people were told. As it turned out, Skylone was known for experimental projects involving humans and Pokemon. And me, I was just the latest project."

"What did they do?" Pikachu asked.

"Oh, they saved my life," Drex said. "But that was only luck. To them, I was expendable. They used all sorts of chemicals and samples of Pokemon DNA. It turns out Pokemon DNA works better and stronger than human DNA. Of course, it doesn't always work, transferring different DNA, but I survived and I recovered. My DNA was a poor Arcanine which had eventually been put down before I arrived there and what you've seen is all that remains of him."

"What the hell were they trying to achieve?" Pikachu asked.

"I suppose the head of the company became interested in seeing if making a Pokemon-human "hybrid" was possible and would indeed make humans stronger," Drex said, a drop of bitterness in his tone. "Two years I spent in that hell hole. My only salvation was meeting Thane, about a year or so after being imprisoned. He had been there longer than me, and he figured out the perfect plan to escape. All we had to do was wait. And when the time came, we made all of them regret what they had done. Much to my amusement, I later found out the breakout was leaked out and once the truth came out, Skylone was shut down permanently. Of course, we were still not safe. If everyone knew the truth, we'd be feared and hunted down, because we're not normal, at least not anymore."

"Then why are you trying to eliminate humans then?" Pikachu asked.

"Thane is the mastermind behind that," Drex replied. "I'm sure something happened to him that was personal. I wouldn't know, but knowing what humans can do, I can't blame his reasoning."

"But you know all humans aren't bad," Pikachu said.

"No," Drex said. "If it were me, I'd just hunt out the greedy and the corrupt, but that would change nothing. Anyone can change, even your friends. You may not believe me, but I promise you will experience it sometime in your life."

"So… what does this have to do with me?" Pikachu asked.

"Sorry, that will have to wait until next time," Drex said, smiling.

"Wait what?" Pikachu said. "You said-"

"Don't worry," Drex interrupted. "I'm still being good on my word. You'll find out more of the truth later on, I promise."

Pikachu sighed. "Damn you Drex…"

Drex just laughed. "If I were you, I'd keep your eyes opened. I know what Caix did and perhaps that was Thane's decision in the matter, so you never know what could happen next." And with that, he was gone, disappearing into nothing.

Pikachu shook his head in frustration. Whether or not Drex had planned it, this whole thing was going to drive Pikachu nuts. The worst part is is that he can't even remember that far back in his childhood. Sighing in defeat, Pikachu made his way back towards Ash's house.

As he was making his way back, his perked up, and he suddenly knew he was being watched, but by someone else this time. "I know you're there," Pikachu said. "Why don't you come on out and show yourself."

It was quiet for a moment, but then a voice said, "Not bad, not bad." A portal suddenly appeared and a figure in a black robe came out. But unlike the others he had met, this figure was a bit shorter, almost his height. "I thought I hid myself quite well, but being _who you are_, I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Are you one of them too?" Pikachu asked. "You're a little shorter than most of them."

The figure laughed. "Technically speaking, I am not. In fact, I am only allied with one in particular."

"…So who are you anyway?" Pikachu asked. "And what do you want with me?"

"I have no name," the figure said. "However, I am known as No3. And the reason I am here is to… see how capable you are in battle."

"I think I'm more than capable," Pikachu said, getting into a stance.

* * *

><p>(AN: For this part, the song here I'm using is "The Mysterious Figure" from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Oh, and for No3's voice, I decided to use Haley Joel Osmont.)

* * *

><p>*No3 laughed. "Do you really think so? Perhaps you should know that I was created in order to destroy Pokemon like yourself." Pikachu knew he was about to strike and moved before he did, but No3 merely disappeared, catching Pikachu off guard. "Too slow," he said, appearing behind him and using Charge Beam, hitting him straight in the back and causing Pikachu to slam face-first into the ground. Now there was no doubt that he was a Pokemon.<p>

"How pitiful," No3 said, mocking him. "I thought you'd be more of a challenge than this…"

Pikachu retaliated by using Thunderbolt but No3 merely dodged each attack Pikachu threw at him. _"Who is this guy?" _Pikachu thought. But then he had an idea. Continuing his barrage of Thunderbolt attacks, Pikachu kept moving until No3 started tiring out and slowed down.

Using this to his advantage, Pikachu then used Iron Tail against him, catching him off guard and sending him back.

No3 got back to his feet and looked at his opponent. "Impressive Pikachu," he then said. "I guess you won't roll over so easily after all. This was fun, but I think before I go I'll leave you with a little reminder of just what you're dealing with." With his small arm, he conjured up what looked like Shadow Ball and sent it right at Pikachu.

Pikachu would've dodged but he was surprised by the move and was not quick enough, getting hit directly and knocked back onto the ground, groaning in pain. "Until then Pikachu," No3 said, creating another portal. "Farewell for now." And with that he disappeared.

Pikachu struggled to get up, the pain from the last attack throbbing in his body. He thought it was bad enough that he had six or more people like Sirius to deal with, and now he had another Pokemon to deal with, one that was at _his _level, maybe even higher. The situation was getting dire and Pikachu was running out of time to figure out the answers. Whether or not these hybrids could be trusted, there was only one thing they could do to find out.

(A/N: I apologize for the long wait everyone. I took a couple days off and I had decided, at the moment, to focus more on this story, knowing it was my main story, while the others are side projects. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I apologize again for the delay. Oh, and No3's name is supposed to have a superscripted "o" just so you know. )

FoxMcCloud7921


	7. The Beginning

Chapter 7: The Beginning

The next morning, the group woke up and after a hearty breakfast began to discuss on what to do next. Meanwhile, Pikachu was doing his best to look normal, despite still feeling the pain from last night. "Are you alright?" Emma whispered to him. "You don't look so well."

"I'm fine," Pikachu said, forcing a smile on his face. "I pulled something last night when I was sleeping, no big deal." The look on Emma's face told him she knew he was lying but he said nothing more of it and looked away.

"I think we need to decide what we're going to do with the recent events that have taken place and put a vote to it," Dawn said, with Piplup in her lap. "And if we _do _decide to do something, we're gonna need to get the whole group together. We'll discuss this one at a time. May, how about you go first."

"Well I do wish to teach them a lesson for disrupting the Contest we were in the middle of," May said, her eyes closed and her arms crossed. "But I feel these people, whoever they are, are bad news and we must confront them either way, to find out just what they're up to."

"I agree," Drew said. "Well, on the last part I mean."

"I don't know too much of what's really going on," Barry said. "But if what happened three months ago is going to repeat itself again, then I'm willing to do whatever is necessary to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I feel the same way," Dawn said. "But what about you Ash? You're pretty much the leader here."

"Me?" Ash said, frowning. Technically he never considered himself the leader of the group. "Hmm… I want to figure out just as much as everyone what's really going on, but I'm curious as to why one of them would be willing to give us so much information about their group."

"He's probably falling out with them," Lex said. "If not that, then he's having differing opinions. Either way, we have no choice but to trust him, at least for the time being."

"And he knows Pikachu," Ash said. "So that means he could be an ally as well."

"Alright, hold on," Pikachu said, having enough of this. "Just because he knows me doesn't mean any of you or I should trust him one hundred percent. I've learned the hard way when it comes to trusting people too soon."

"Are you alright Pikachu?" Dawn asked. "You don't look so well."

Pikachu sighed. "I'm just confused, because a lot of things have happened recently and I just need time to sort things out."

"Stop lying to them Pikachu," Emma said. "I know something happened last night."

Pikachu was silent as everyone looked to him with confused looks. "Fine," Pikachu said. "Last night I was attacked by someone. He may have been with the people we're talking about but I don't know."

"What!" everyone exclaimed.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Ash asked. "Or anyone else?"

"I didn't find it immediate to mention," Pikachu simply said. "Look, I'm alright, just a bit banged up; it's no big deal at all."

"So this proves they're up to something," Piplup said. "And now they're going after Pikachu."

"No, no," Pikachu said. "This was a Pokemon, and he was strong, I can tell you that much." Now that he thought about it… there was something familiar about that No3 guy…

* * *

><p>(AN: For this next part, the song I'm using is "Mako Monopoly" from Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII.)

* * *

><p>*"With the unexpected departure of Caix, I am afraid now is the time to make our move." Thane was in the main hall with the others, including Drex. "These are your specific instructions. Ven, you are to go to Veilstone City and make sure you bring others with you. Lenore, you are to go to Pewter City, where I believe you will most likely encounter one of those teenagers. Daralis, you are to go to the Ixion Forest in Johto and remain there unless called for. As for you Darrel, I want you to keep an eye on the outside perimeter of what we call our home. Any questions?"<p>

With a quick nod from everyone, all of them disappeared, save Darrel and Drex. Darrel looked rather nervous, nervous because no one usually questioned Thane's orders. "Darrel, is something troubling you?" Thane asked.

"No sir," Darrel replied. "It's just, I feel committed to protect Daralis from harm and being separated worries me." Drex merely rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
>"Your compassion to her is admirable," Thane said. "But I need you as a scout, since perhaps you have the eyesight to see anything coming miles away. This is important for everyone."<p>

Darrel sighed. "Very well," he said. "Forgive me for questioning." And soon he was gone.

"Is there something bothering you as well Drex?" Thane asked.

"No, I wasn't given any orders," Drex replied.

"Ah, that is because you are already following the ones given to you," Thane said. "You're to keep an eye on Pikachu. You've been doing that already, have you not?"

Drex was surprised. He was certain he had kept himself concealed. "You were spying on us?"

"Not I," Thane said. "But word travels fast, let's just say that. Your role in this is very important. If perhaps we can still turn Pikachu, then our troubles will be less significant. The other does not compare in power, but you already knew that."

Drex looked down. "I have not told him yet," he said.

"I see," Thane said, bemused by this. "The news will be shocking to him, no doubt. Not only that, it will strike a huge blow against them when they find out. Most likely they will see us as enemies, but perhaps not Pikachu. I sense your encounter with him has affected him. He does not seem to find his friends as trustworthy as before. It seems he is falling back to his younger days, but I cannot blame him. After all, we all share a common enemy."

"Very well," Drex said. "I shall keep an eye on him, and eventually he will know the truth."

"Good," Thane said, resting in his chair. "I trust you will do your job fine, my old friend." Drex nodded and disappeared. After waiting a minute, Thane then said, "You did not have to be so rough on him, you know."

"He deserved it." Soon out of nowhere No3 appeared. "He thought he could outsmart me, even though he is ultimately inferior to me."

"Your short temper and violent behavior could have killed him if you had not kept it in check," Thane said sternly. "I did not make you to be a killing machine."

"He'll be fine," No3 said in an annoyed tone despite wanting to correct him. "But I would hope that next time he'll be more prepared."

"There will be a next time," Thane said. "But for now, we wait and see what happens."

* * *

><p>"So I think we've all decided," Ash said. "Now the next thing we need to do is get everyone back together. Since Brock lives only in Pewter City I'll try to get a hold of him again first." But there would be no need to since suddenly the phone started ringing. Ash picked it up, realizing it was Brock himself. "Brock?" he answered.<p>

"Hey Ash, sorry about before," Brock said. "Things got a little hectic here in the gym. As soon as I saw what happened in the news I made sure to give you a call. I see you have company over."

"Yep," Ash replied. "May and Drew arrived here yesterday. They happened to be at Sootopolis City when that all took place. And this is-"

"I'll make the introductions!" Barry said, pushing Ash aside. "The name's Barry and did you say you were a Gym Leader?"

"Yep, I took over the gym from my dad a couple year's back," Brock said.

"Very well, as soon as we get to Pewter City I am challenging you to a gym battle!" Barry said.

"Is this really the best time to be doing that?" Ash asked, sweatdropping.

"Of course," Barry said. "They say when in times of trouble you are to think positive and keep striving forward, and nothing does that better than having Pokemon battles!" This caused everyone else to sweatdrop.

"Are all trainers from Sinnoh this hardcore?" Drew asked.

"Heh, that's Barry for you," Dawn said, smiling slightly while Piplup shook his head.

"Actually, it might be best for you all to come to Pewter City anyway," Brock said. "I can't really leave the gym unattended since my parents are away for the month."

"Well it's a good thing Drew and I drove here, huh?" May said.

"Fine, fine," Drew said. "Just make sure to keep the inside clean okay? I just got it thoroughly cleaned the other day."

"Alright Brock," Ash said. "We'll be seeing you soon then."

"Alright, take your time and Vulpix and I will see you then." Once Brock ended the call, he looked around and saw that Vulpix had run off somewhere. "Vulpix?" he called. "Where did you go?" It wasn't until he went outside that he found her, standing in front of the entrance looking out into the distance. "Hey Vulpix, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Something doesn't feel right," she said. "I sense something, and it's bad."

"Oh come on Vulpix," Brock said, picking her up. "I'm sure it's nothing, maybe a storm's coming or something."

However Vulpix started struggling in his arms. "Seriously Brock, something bad is about to happen I know it."

"Vulpix!" Brock yelled, holding on to her. "It's alright it's-" Suddenly there a large boom as one of the buildings in the city exploded and burst into flame. Both Brock and Vulpix stood there in shock at what had just happened. "You know what Vulpix, I take it back. I think I'll listen to you more from now on…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the culprits behind the attack were also a group of Vulpix. All it took was a flame to the large tank that was used for heating in the winter and just like that, the building become a burning inferno. But soon a voice came to them. <em>"You now have new orders. Whatever humans you find in the streets, wipe them out immediately."<em>

"Yes ma'am!" the Vulpix cried enthusiastically. Their little rampage continued on as panic started filling the entire city and humans who regrettably made the mistake of going into the streets.

* * *

><p>(AN: Well, to make up for this weekend I did this chapter in one day. One day I tell you. Anyway, as you can see the action is heating up... that was a horrible pun but I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you all again soon.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	8. Hearts Burst into Fire

(A/N: I apologize if you are wondering what I was doing this past week. Unfortunately I was very busy with certain things and didn't have time to start doing any new chapters so once again I apologize for the delay. Anyway, for this part here the song I'm using here is "Sulyya Springs" from Final Fantasy XIII.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Hearts Burst into Fire<p>

_*As it turned out, Drex, Lenore, and Ven quickly became companions, going across different regions while avoiding human contact if at all possible. Another two months have passed and still Drex heard nothing from Thane. Obviously he couldn't get in contact with him, but with the time that has passed, he had been certain that he would've run into him eventually._

_Meanwhile, the three of them exchanged stories. Of course, their starting points were each the same, and both Lenore and Ven had met by being caged up in the same quadrant of the facility, like Drex and Thane. Once the outbreak had begun, they took the same approach and soon they were freed._

"_So tell me about this Thane," Ven asked one day as they were resting and eating fruit. "He sounds like some sort of martyr or something."_

"_To be honest, it's because of him we're here now," Drex explained. "He had been rallying everyone who was in there to revolt and once the day came, we struck all at once. They never saw it coming."_

"_And where is he now?" Lenore asked. As a Pokemon, there was something mysterious and beautiful about her. As a human, take that, times ten. Her story began as a young woman who was diagnosed with cancer. Of course, they didn't have the medicine or even the equipment people had now to cure it, so she was doomed to her disease. Of course, that was until she was taken to a certain facility. Even though it saved her life, Drex had a feeling she would've rather had death take her instead._

"_Looking for others like us," Drex replied. Were there really that many left? Or was Thane finding fewer than expected? Either way, they would be hard to find, no doubt about that._

"_I doubt so many made it out anyway," Ven said, as if reading his mind. Ven's story was a little different. Prior to the events that took place, he was a young soldier that joined shortly after the Great War. While missing the war; in 1918, he was sent to Siberia to help bolster the forces of the White Army against the Bolsheviks. Everything had been fine until one day he got hit by shrapnel from a mortar round, almost cutting him to pieces. He was sent back to Japan and was in a hospital recovering for almost two years before Skylone came in and took him. After Thane, Ven spent the longest in the facility._

_Drex stared at the ground, wondering what to do now. However, it did not take him long to figure out the answer and soon jumped to his feet. "I know where we need to go," he said. "I know where we can find Thane." He quickly turned back into his Arcanine form and started heading south. The other two, confused, did the same and followed him.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Drew had expected more company before he had driven to Pallet Town, which was why he decided to take his parent's mini-van. It was a good thing too since it had eight seats, which would be enough for everyone to fit into.<p>

"I have to admit Drew this is a nice ride," Ash said as they continued on to Pewter City. "How do your parents afford all this?"

"When you have two parents working all the time, it gives us more financial liberties," Drew said as he kept driving. He had recently gotten his license so he was in no danger of getting arrested.

"Ha, you'd be so lucky to meet my dad," Barry said. "He's well known in the Sinnoh region."

"Oh really?" Drew asked, pretending to sound interested. "What does he do exactly?"

Barry froze for a second, realizing he almost let it slip. "Well I can't say exactly, because he told both my mom and I not to mention it to people." He then looked at Dawn. "And you better not tell him either since you're the only other one who knows!"

"Right… whatever you say," Drew said.

"Don't worry Barry, his secret is safe with me," Dawn replied.

"Have you even told your parents about us yet?" May asked, who was sitting in the front seat.

"Um… not exactly…" Drew said.

"What! Why not!" May exclaimed, shocked since they've been together for a couple months.

"Because I don't want them asking about you every two minutes," Drew hissed. "Let me guess, you told _your _parents?"

"Well… yeah…" May said, blushing. "My parents don't mind but Max is driving me up a wall about it."

"Now you see my point," Drew replied, a smile on his face.

"I think Brock will be surprised to see us," Dawn said happily. "At least this might give him an opportunity to leave home again."

"With what we're dealing with, I highly doubt he'll want to," Piplup said.

"Well, you got us this time," Emma said proudly in the backseat. "Lex and I will clean the floor with these bozos."

"Right or maybe it'll just be you instead," Lex muttered.

Emma looked back at him in surprise. "What's with you?" she asked.

"It's nothing," Lex said, sighing. "Don't worry about it."

Meanwhile, something caught Pikachu's eye. "Hey um… is it just me or am I seeing smoke up ahead?" Once they were able to get a good view, they could see that many buildings in the city were on fire.

"What in the world?" Drew exclaimed.

"Who could've done such a thing?" May asked.

"We got to find Brock quick and help put out that fire," Ash said.

"Leave that to us," Dawn said, who looked to Barry.

"Right," Barry said, nodding. "Drop us off here, and you guys handle the rest." Once they were left off close to where the fire was burning, Barry then looked over to Dawn. "This reminds me of old times, doesn't it?"

"You're right," Dawn said with a confident smile. "Just like the old days."

Barry then called out Empoleon and at the same time they cried out, "Water Gun!" Both Pokemon started shooting out bursts of water to quell the flames.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the others headed towards the Pewter City Gym, hoping to find Brock there. Certainly enough, he was there helping people escape from the nearby buildings. "Am I glad to see you guys," Brock said to them once he saw them. "We gotta help these people get out of harm's way and the best shelter for right now is the gym."<p>

"What happened here?" Ash asked.

"I don't know," Brock said, shrugging. "Everything was fine for a second, and then came an explosion and the next second there were buildings on fire."

"I told you something was going on," Vulpix said. "But you wouldn't listen to me."

"I'm sorry Vulpix," Brock said softly.

"So who would be responsible?" May asked.

"I'm not even sure if it is a _who_," Brock replied. "No one saw anyone going around committing arson, so it could have been a Pokemon."

"This is starting to remind me a lot of Sootopolis," Drew said.

"Either way, we may need your help Brock," Ash said. "Dawn and Barry are helping putting out the fire so we should regroup with them."

"Sure thing," Brock said. "My family can help take care of any victims. Let's go."

Once they met back up with Dawn and Barry, most of the fire had been put out, but the damage was real severe. The buildings were beyond saving. "Well, we think our culprit, or culprits, could be a Pokemon," Ash said to them.

"Well, that makes sense," Dawn said. "No doubt they had to be fire-types."

"They might still be around," Barry pointed out.

"What do you think Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner.

Pikachu closed his eyes and let his ears do the work. After about a minute, he reopened his eyes. "They're not around here," he said. "But they may be somewhere outside the city. We should look there first."

"I can try to pick up their scent," Vulpix said. "That should lead us to where they're hiding." And using her nose, she was quickly able to pick out the scent from rest. "This way," she said, going east of the city and beckoning the others to follow her.

The pathway that they took turned out to be the way to Cerulean City, where in the middle laid miles of open road. But the Pokemon couldn't have gotten that far. As soon as they were outside the city, the road quickly changed and soon trees and bushes surrounded them. Vulpix kept sniffing until she stopped in her place and looked around. "The trail ends here," she said.

"Then they're close by," Lex said.

"Either that or they're hiding in wait of an ambush," Emma added.

"One way to find out," Ash said. He then stepped forward and shouted at the top of voice. "Hey! We know you're out there somewhere so show yourselves!" It was quiet then for a couple of moments but soon they hear the rustling of leaves.

"You kids have been a thorn in Her Mistress's side for awhile now," a voice called out.

"And you always have a tendency of being in the wrong place at the worst time," another voice said.

"How utterly annoying!" another said. "But very well, we shall reveal ourselves…" The rustling started and soon about five figures jumped out of the bushes and faced them. But perhaps they weren't prepared to see surprise on all the trainers' faces.

"They're…" Pikachu started.

"All Vulpix," Brock finished. Even Vulpix herself was surprised to see some of her kind do such a terrible thing.

But the Vulpix were also surprised. "Uh oh…" one of them said. "They have water-type Pokemon. We don't stand a chance against them."

"And we're kind of outnumbered," another pointed out. They stood in thought and suddenly horror struck their faces.

"Oh no!" one of them cried out. "We've failed Her Mistress!"

"She will never forgive us for not completing her job," another said. "But then again, we were supposed to set the city on fire."

"Well we did," a third said. "But then they put it out."

Meanwhile the trainers and their Pokemon stood there sweatdroppng. "You know… I don't I can take these Pokemon seriously," May said.

"Me neither," Dawn agreed.

But suddenly a different voice entered the fray. "You fools!" the voice said. "How could you lead them all the way out here!"

"I-It's not our fault!" one of the Vulpix said. "They just happened to be in the city when we attacked, we swear we didn't know!"

The voice made a sighing sound. "Very well, I guess I will have to deal with them myself."

Suddenly a portal appeared. "Uh oh, you're all in for it now," one of the Vulpix said.

"Yeah, Her Mistress is very strong and making her upset is the last thing you want to do," another said.

"What is that?" Ash asked, looking at the portal.

"Something not good I can tell you that," Pikachu replied back.

* * *

><p>(AN: So… I realized it took me until today (Saturday) to get this chapter done. Sorry about that. I hate having limited computer use. I'm only allowed to use up to 5 GB of data per month, which limits videos and such… but anyway I am done with this chapter so I do hope you enjoy it and I just realized I won't be able to go back to school this fall. But oh well, we'll see about next year I suppose so talk to you guys later!)

FoxMcCloud7921


	9. White as Snow

(A/N: Well you can probably guess who's going to be featured in this chapter. If not, then read the previous chapter again. Anyway, the song I decided to use here is "Terra Incognita" from Final Fantasy XIII.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: White as Snow<p>

_There was a time that Drex could remember back in the facility soon after he had met Thane. Thane, shortly before he was taken in, had explored a region in Johto that, for reasons unknown, had been ignored for some time. In that journey, he had found a sight that few had ever seen. A tall tower-like structure stood in an open plain, somehow avoiding the eyes of any travelers or tourists. In Thane's point of view, it was "the greatest thing he had ever seen in his life."_

_He had never told Drex where it could be found, but he did mention that it was more towards the center part of Johto._

_But what also directed Drex as he continued his way south was that he caught a slight scent that belonged to Thane. As weird as it sounded, he _was _part Pokemon now after all. Soon he started catching up with the scent and then came to an open clearing where there was a waterfall and a river running down east. _

_Soon Lenore and Ven caught up to him. "What the hell was that all about?" Ven asked._

"_He's close by," Drex replied._

"_Who?" Lenore asked._

"_My friend," Drex said, taking a step forward. "Thane! Are you still here! It's me, Drex!" It seemed silent for a minute but then he could hear footsteps nearby and soon came Thane, in his human form, along with three other people._

"_Ah Drex," he said. "I'm surprised you have come here. I can see you've listened well to what I have said."_

"_Indeed," Drex replied, changing back to human as well along with the others. "Thane, I would like you to meet Lenore and Ven. We met up sometime after you and I went our separate ways."_

_Thane nodded. "It is good that you were able to find others. It's certainly better than no one." He then turned to his group. "This is Caix, Darrel, Daralis, and Sirius." They all each nodded in return. "Now that we're all here," Thane said. "There is something I need to show you. Follow me."_

_They did so as they walked up the hill that was next to where the waterfall was. Large bushes blocked their way but once they went through them, they took in a sight many have never seen. *The land was rich in growth, covering the entire valley that stood between them, and in the middle a magnificently large tower, black as the midnight sky, sticking out like a stairway to the heavens. All were in awe and surprise, but more than what Thane was feeling._

"_Thane…" Drex soon said. "What is this place?"_

"_To be honest, I don't know," Thane replied. "Most likely some sort of ruin from long ago. Could've been anything to be honest. But now, it belongs to us."_

"_So, that means there really is no turning back…" Lenore said._

"_I'm afraid not my dear," Thane said. "A place that has been ignored for so long will keep us protected for now. This is now our home."_

_Drex, Lenore, and Ven looked at each other. The fact that they were "exiled" from their homes was hard enough as is, but the fact they would be stuck here for who knew how many months or years. But, it was the best they had, and they would have to accept it whether they liked it or not._

_And even to this day, the tower still remains, but perhaps due to age or even neglect, the ground has turned to a blackened brown, almost all the plant life was gone. No one could explain how it happened but for some people, they would most likely state the presence that stood in that tower overwhelmed everything and was destroyed.  
><em>

* * *

><p>(AN: For this next part, the song I'm using here is "The Extreme" from Final Fantasy VIII.)

* * *

><p>*"You all that stand before me should have never gotten yourselves involved in this," the voice said, perhaps coming from the large black portal. "Now I will make sure you will meddle in our affairs no longer."<p>

Soon, a figure started coming out of the portal. A woman in a black robe, and upon lowering her hood, hair as white as snow. She was as beautiful as she was deadly. "Leave us, now," she said, directing herself towards the small group of Vulpix. Without even a murmur, they all disappeared.

"So you must be Lenore," Ash said.

"I see you've heard of me," Lenore said. She then smiled slightly. "No doubt Drex told you about all of us." Her eyes then looked up and no matter if she was human or Ninetales, her eyes were enough to send a shiver down one's spine. "But I am not here for a friendly chat. I have my orders to fulfill and you are all in my way. Therefore, you all must be eliminated."

"You don't have to do this Lenore," Pikachu said. "What happened to you was the fault of humans, but not the entire human race."

"…As one who was created to destroy us, I don't need _your _opinion," Lenore growled.

"_Created…to destroy?" _Pikachu thought. Now things were really starting to not make sense.

"My fate was not deserved," Lenore continued. "And because of all this, I am forced to realize that I am not normal and therefore I'm an outcast. But I will hide no longer! You humans and Pokemon alike will learn that we are a whole step greater than Sirius ever was!" And with that, she changed into her Ninetales form and snarled at them.

Realizing battle was imminent, Pikachu gave a sigh. "Alright, then we have no choice." He looked at the other Pokemon around him and nodded.

But Lenore wasn't willing to give them the first shot. Her first attack was Flame Blast, striking all of them in one attack. She wasn't holding anything back, and Pikachu knew he needed both Piplup and Empoleon to keep pressing attacks on her.

"Hydro Pump!" Piplup said, attacking first. Surprisingly, Lenore dodged it with ease. She was fast, there was no doubt about that. Empoleon used Hydro Cannon, but she dodged it again.. Meanwhile, Absol used Razor Wind, Blaziken used Sky Uppercut, Vulpix used Quick Attack, Emma used Charge Beam, and Lex used Thunder. Finally, Pikachu caught on to how he could catch her off guard and used Thunderbolt as she was dodging, then getting hit directly.

Lenore clearly took damage, but she wasn't slowing up in the slightest. In fact, she seemed to be even faster now. She then used PsyBeam multiple times, causing a good amount of damage against the group.

Once again Empoleon used Hydro Cannon, Piplup used Whirlpool, Absol used Ice Beam, Blaziken used Mega Punch, Lex used Thunder Fang and Pikachu used Iron Tail. Still, she was able to dodge them, but only some of them. By this point, Lenore was panting, enduring more than enough hits she could take. She then realized even if she was stronger than all of them, she was still outnumbered, a realization that perhaps Sirius never figured out. "Enough," she finally said, taking deep breaths. "Unlike some, I will not throw my life away for bravery or loyalty. I have one question, for all you Pokemon and your trainers. If it is not the human race entirely who needs to be punished, then who does?"

"Think about it," Pikachu said, stepping forward. "The people responsible for what happened to you are either gone or at a really old age. Most likely they're regretting what they've done and if not, there is nothing else they can do."

"…That is true," Lenore replied. "But how do you know someone either now or in the future will not repeat the same thing?"

"We don't know," Ash said. "Humans act as humans do. If it happens again, then maybe perhaps this time it can be prevented."

"Very well," Lenore said, bowing slightly. "I am at your mercy. What shall I do?"

"We don't want to harm you," Dawn said. "We just want to know what is going on."

Lenore was silent for a few minutes. "Well, if this gets out I could be branded as a traitor, but I don't care," she said, sighing. "Thane gave me specific orders about this city. Burn the place down, cause panic in the streets, etc."

"So we were right!" May chimed in.

"But why?" Emma asked. "Why aren't you all attacking all at once?"

"That is something to ask Thane, not I," Lenore responded. "Sometimes even I wonder what it is he's thinking." Her ears then perked up. "Someone's nearby… Drex there's no point in hiding anymore."

Soon Drex appeared at her side. "You're getting more paranoid by the minute aren't you?" he asked jokingly.

"Very funny," Lenore said. "You couldn't help me out could you?"

Drex looked away. "Right now I'm playing neutral, that's all I know."

"Really?" Lenore said, smiling. "Even though you've told them valuable information?"

"I keep my promises," Drex said.

"Right…" Lenore said. "Well… we're kind of in a sticky situation aren't we? I have to admit Drex, I'm starting to have different feelings about what we're doing. Well, for a little while now at least."

"Yeah," Drex replied. "So what do we do?"

"First of all, we need to get Ven back on our side," Lenore said. The look on Drex's face made her glare. "You know you have to talk to him Drex."

"He's already made his decision," Drex said bitterly. "Ven has pretty much swallowed all of what Thane told us," he then explained to the others. "So we both know where his loyalty lies."

"So where do we find him?" Pikachu asked.

"That I can find out on my own," Drex said. "I have a good sense of finding people."

"And I think I will go talk to Thane," Lenore said. "Perhaps I can change his mind and stop all of this."

"No," Drex quickly said. "I'm going with you."

"It's not necessary," Lenore said. "I can't have you involved or else Thane will suspect some sort of conspiracy, or coup, or something. I'll be fine, I can handle myself. You on the other hand are going to be accompanying those trainers."

"Me?" Drex asked, looking back at them.

"Besides, don't you owe _someone_ an explanation?" Lenore asked.

"Good point," Drex said, smiling slightly. "Very well, I suppose I can do that."

Lenore nodded. "We'll keep in touch and I'll let you know how things go… if they go at all." She then smiled and licked his cheek before disappearing and leaving a slightly blushing Drex standing there.

He then looked back to Pikachu and the others. "Well then," he said. "Looks like this makes us friends now."

* * *

><p>(AN: *headdesk* Why am I so bad at doing battles! Ugh, so anyway the reason this came out so late was due to time off, writer's block, and me sucking at writing out battles. I guess one-on-one battles are just easier to write out than an entire group. Oh well. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember, if you're good at something don't do it for free.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	10. A Shocking Experience

Chapter 10: A Shocking Experience

It was strange for Drex to all of a sudden be joining their group, and most of Ash's group were uncertain about trusting him, but for now had to focus on moving forward. After all, he was the one who was going to lead them to Ven. "So Drex, I'm curious," Ash asked. "Why are you helping us if you're one of them?"

"I was expecting that question," Drex replied. "I guess you could say that I've grown tired of this struggle against humanity. I've learned to forget about what has happened. After all, most of the people involved in that terrible project are either gone or living a miserable life in old age. They can't do anything to us anymore. All of you may be the only chance this whole conflict can be resolved once and for all." He knew he still had to tell Pikachu everything else about his past, but thought it best to tell him privately. How Pikachu would tell his friends, that was his choice.

"So you're going to go against your friends?" Dawn asked.

Drex laughed. "Friends? The only friends I had were Lenore, Ven, and Thane. Ven and I had a falling out due to his sudden obsession with Thane's ideas and theories. He's loyal to him now. As for Thane himself, we've been friends for years, but this changes everything between us. The others I never truly got along with."

As it turned out, Drex was not sure where Ven was now, but he did know there was a place in Sinnoh where he resided. Unfortunately, a trip all the way out to Sinnoh would take close to a half day and by then it would be late into the night. Therefore, they decided to stay at the gym for the night, Brock providing enough sleeping bags for all of them. After everyone had fallen asleep, Pikachu later woke up and saw that Drex was not around. He suspected he was outside and once he did go outside his suspicions were confirmed.

Drex, still in his Pokemon form, was sitting on all fours, looking up at the stars. "You haven't slept at all have you?" Pikachu asked.

"Not yet," Drex replied. "I was hoping staying out here would get your attention. Of course we both know why you're here right now."

"Yes, and you still have much to explain," Pikachu said.

"Yes," Drex said, still looking upwards. "As I've said, your story begins with mine. Of course, you and I would not meet for decades, but I knew about your family. In fact, at the time it was your grandfather I first met."

"My… grandfather?" Pikachu asked. "How?"

"Simple," Drex replied. "He was trying to kill me."

Pikachu's eyes widened. "Kill you? Why would he do that?"

"Explaining it is a bit complex," Drex explained. "You see, people like me exhibit both human and Pokemon DNA, making us "hybrids", meaning we are hard to take down. However, soon after we broke out, they did the next worst thing. They made Pokemon stronger by injecting terrible chemicals into them, making them nearly as unstoppable. In other words, they were bred to kill us off."

"And my grandfather was one of them?" Pikachu asked. "How do you even know that?"

"I didn't, at the time," Drex said. "Of course that will be explained. But you must realize it was against his will, and he had no other choice. Like I said, we happened to cross paths. He was one tough son of a bitch, one of the strongest Raichus I ever encountered, but I managed to defeat him. I did not kill him of course. In fact, I ended up saving him from his captors. They believed he had been killed so he could live his life peacefully."

"So where do I come in then?" Pikachu asked.

"About almost thirty years later," Drex answered. "Viridian Forest, in Kanto. I was, I guess you could say, laying low there for a while, taking a break from dealing with humans and such. Unfortunately, I ended up getting caught in a trap that was set by poachers." He shook his head in disgust. "Got me pretty good as it turned out. However, I ended up getting helped by none other than your mother and father."

"I'm finding this a bit coincidental…" Pikachu said.

"Perhaps, but I didn't realize until later who your father really was," Drex continued. "How I found out, well, you and your father have something in common. A birth mark on both of your tails." Pikachu looked back at his tail, realizing he was telling the truth. "It was almost ironic, when I was saved by them, and he didn't realize who I was or that his father and I had clashed previously. But regardless, I was thankful to both of them. At the time, you were already born, but still pretty young, and your mother was expecting another."

"Another?" Pikachu asked, his eyes widening. "You mean I…?"

"Have a sister, yes," Drex replied. "Unfortunately, before long the poachers returned, even set fire to the forest at one point. Your father and mother tried to flee but were captured. Only you were left because your parents hid you in one of the trees. I tried to save them, but there were too many of them, and they had Pokemon helping them in the process. Therefore, I had to look after you for awhile. And as ashamed as I am to admit it, I had to leave you behind, for Thane knew what you were capable of, what you could become and… you were left alone in the forest once you were old enough to fend for yourself." He sighed. "As for your sister, you two were separated and once she was born, she was able to escape where your parents had been captured. Unfortunately, she was left on her own with nowhere to go. Until… well, I think you get it now."

"Emma," Pikachu finally said. "Emma is my sister…" How ironic it was… his own sister was ordered to kill her brother, and she never knew it.

"It was pure coincidence when Sirius found her," Drex continued. "But despite who he was, he gave her an opportunity to live, and even when I think about it, I think she realizes this now despite hating him. You know you need to talk to her."

"I know," Pikachu replied softly. Now this explained everything, why she and he were able to defeat Sirius, and the others after him. "But, even if all of this is true," he continued. "We both couldn't defeat them without our friends, right?"

Drex shook his head. "I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. True, a regular Pokemon could 'hurt' one of us, but not be able to kill us. Think about it, how was Emma able to defeat Caix so easily. How was Sirius able to be defeated by you and not any of the legendaries?"

The more he thought about it, the more guilt Pikachu felt. "And what can I even say to them?" he asked. "That you're useless in this fight?"

"Useless is not the correct term," Drex replied. "As I've always known, friendship and love are always worth fighting for and are also what keep people going. Do you really think you could defeat Sirius without your friends help, or even your trainers?"

"You have a point," Pikachu said, sighing. "Wow, this is a whole lot to take in. In a way, I'm kind of like you, aren't I?"

Drex laughed slightly. "Indeed perhaps," he said. "Your line was bred to kill us, but unlike many, you have a heart and a conscience." He then got up. "You must be careful out there. More than likely Thane will keep a close eye on you and if he needs to he will surely find a way to eliminate you." He started walking off.

"Where are you going?" Pikachu asked.

"I need to get some things off my mind," Drex replied. "Don't worry, I'm not going back to where you think I'm going, I promise."

"Wait a minute," Pikachu said. "I have just one more question. Is your name really Drex?"

Drex was silent for a moment. "No, it's not actually."

"Then why the name in the first place?" Pikachu asked.

"That was back when I was still a prisoner." He closed his eyes for a second. "Subject number D712R-E00X2. Now you see why."

"Then what's your real name?" Pikachu asked.

"It used to be Allan," Drex said softly. "But that name died along with the person I used to be. Alright, no more questions, I must go now." And with that, he vanished.

Exhausted with all the new information he received, Pikachu headed back inside and laid back down next to Ash. If what Drex said was true, then who was this No3 person? With the strength he has, it's possible that he could be like Pikachu, matching him in strength. But what didn't make sense was why go after him? Was he working with Thane? Regardless of whichever, Pikachu now knew that this adventure was only going to become more and more difficult.

* * *

><p>As the morning sun hit Veilstone City, it appeared as if it would be almost every other day, with people going to and from. One of those people was Paul, who was visiting his brother Reggie. Currently he had borrowed his brother's van to go down to the store and pick up some items. Of course he had heard what taken place in the other cities in the other regions but didn't give it much thought.<p>

"Something on your mind?" Electivire asked, who had evolved from Electabuzz almost a month ago.

"It's nothing," Paul replied. "Let me guess, you're worried about the others?"

"Perhaps," Electivire said. "And you're not?"

"…They can take care of themselves so no, I'm not," Paul replied indifferently. This was not entirely true, since he did want to make sure Dawn was okay. After all, she was his closest friend.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, from north of the city on a high plain stood two Pokemon, a Garchomp and a Manectric. "I hope you know what you are doing," the Garchomp said. "Lord Thane asked us to assist since of late your acquaintances have seemed to fail in their missions."<p>

"Caix was a fool and the mission was poorly planned," the Manectric said, who happened to be none other than Ven. "I will not fail this. A perfect pincer attack will catch the city off guard no doubt."

"And what if _they_ show up?" the Garchomp asked.

"I will not underestimate them," Ven said coolly. "In fact, I have plans for them, make no doubt about it. As for you, you may be under Thane's leadership but you are going to listen to _my_ instructions, understood?"

The Garchomp glared at him but Ven was not one to be easily intimidated. In fact, he was quite good at doing the opposite. "Very well," the Garchomp said. "Let's just hope this plan of yours works…"

* * *

><p>Back at their headquarters, Lenore, in her human form, came to Thane's door and knocked on it gently. "Come in," Thane's voice said. She opened the door and there sat Thane, in his human form as well, at his desk reading something on a piece of paper. "Lenore," he then said. "What is it that brings you here?"<p>

Lenore took a deep breath. "Thane," she said. "We need to talk about something."

Thane nodded in understanding. "Very well," he said. "Let's this matter to somewhere more private then."

* * *

><p>(AN: Phew finally managed to finish this chapter. As you can see, this was meant to explain everything about Pikachu's past as well as explaining why he's… well, him. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to stay vaccinated this school year cause winter is just around the corner! Oh by the way, I kind of made a reference to something or someone in this chapter. If you can guess it, maybe I can do some sort of shoutout or something, I'll think about it. Here's a clue: He lived in 19th Century Baltimore. That is all.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	11. The Status Quo Has Changed

Chapter 11: The Status Quo Has Changed

The following morning, after everyone had woken up, they saw that Drex was not around. Apparently he never came back last night. "Isn't it a little suspicious that he would be gone after what happened yesterday?" Ash asked.

"Maybe he all of a sudden got cold feet," Barry replied. Everyone sweatdropped at the comment. "Oh… yeah… poor choice of words…"

Pikachu however was not as suspicious. It was too early for Drex to pull that trick, if there was a trick he was planning on pulling. Either that, or perhaps Drex liked to be the lone wolf in the pack. "Don't worry, he'll most likely return shortly," he said.

"How do you know that?" Lex asked.

"Well, I'm supposed to _know _him right?" Pikachu asked.

Soon however Drex did return but he looked as if he were in a rush. "We got a problem," he said.

"What's wrong?" May asked.

"It's Ven," Drex replied. "We need to get to Veilstone City pronto."

* * *

><p>The first clue that gave Paul the idea that something was wrong was the sudden flock of Pokemon in the sky, as well as others coming through the streets. The second was when they started attacking everything in sight. "Electivire!" Paul then said. "Use Thunder!"<p>

Electivire then conjured up a storm of clouds and then the lightning shot down, picking a lot of the flying-types out of the sky. But the others, some of them Dark-types as well, attacked accordingly, causing Electivire to block most of their attacks.

With the other Pokemon coming through, at least some of the trainers decided to fight back as well. Only problem was that they were still outnumbered and many of their Pokemon were not as strong. "Now use Giga Impact on those incoming Pokemon!" Paul commanded.

A green aura surrounded Electivire as he charged and knocked through the group of Pokemon as if they were bowling pins. So far so good, but Paul decided it was best to link up with the others trainers to hold them back. As of right now, the Pokemon Center was their last fortification.

Meanwhile, Ven stood on the same hill as before, observing what was taking place below him. "No doubt they will hear the news and come," he murmured to himself. "But even if they do, it will be too late."

* * *

><p>Lenore then teleported to the Illex Forest, Thane teleporting beside her. It was best to discuss in private. "I am assuming this is rather important?" Thane asked.<p>

"It is," Lenore replied. They then started walking. "I've been thinking for the past couple hours Thane, and I wonder, is what we're doing worth the effort?"

Thane stopped. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I know what we're doing is to pay back what they did to us," Lenore explained. "But, the people at fault are gone now. We no longer have a reason to fight and even if we do, they'll come after us."

"If you are talking about those trainers, then I can understand your uncertainty," Thane replied. "You are worried about your comrades?"

Lenore nodded. "They are my friends… and losing them would be more unbearable than anything. So please Thane, I implore you to reason. This fighting needs to stop, once and for all."

Thane was silent for a couple moments. "I will think about it," he said. "But there's something I need to know…"

* * *

><p>"So why Veilstone City?" Dawn asked as they were making their way into Sinnoh.<p>

But Lex figured it out already. "Haven't you figured out the pattern?" he asked. "Pallet Town, Sootopolis City, Pewter City, and now Veilstone City."

"They're all places we were currently residing in!" Drew exclaimed.

"So that means we've been targeted," Ash said.

"Exactly," Drex pointed out. "It was Thane's plan all along. Originally it was thought out to attack all places at once, but figured it would draw up too much attention so he thought attacking one at a time would be a better approach."

"But it didn't quite work out, did it?" Emma asked, smirking.

"No," Drex replied. "But from what it sounds like, this could be a more desperate attack, so we may have a harder time stopping him."

"And you're okay with whatever happens to him?" Pikachu asked.

Drex sighed. "The Ven I knew is gone. Maybe he could still be there, underneath, but I doubt it. He's already pointed out his loyalty to Thane. But who knows I suppose…"

As they were getting closer, they could see smoke in the air and tiny black figures in the sky above it. "As I feared," Drex stated.

"Oh no! I just realized Paul must be there then!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Oh I don't think we need to worry about him," Barry said with a smile. "After all, Paul is a pretty tough opponent."

"But against all those Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"It may still be even," Barry replied. "Trust me, I know him well enough that he doesn't back down unless he has no choice."

"That definitely sounds like him alright," Ash muttered.

Unfortunately, they couldn't get into the city by car due to the debris that was all over the place so they had to go on foot. "The first place to look is the Pokemon Center," Ash said. "It would be best place to fortify everyone."

"Alright," Drex said. "Pikachu, Emma, Lex, and I will keep an eye out for any Pokemon. As for the rest of you, it would be wise to keep your Pokemon rested until we get to the Pokemon Center." _No doubt their supplies are probably limited as is…_

Getting through wasn't easy though. There was as many Pokemon on the ground as in the air. However, the four Pokemon were able to hold them off long enough 'til they reached the Pokemon Center. Paul was among the trainers holding off the hostile Pokemon on the outside. "What are you guys doing here?" Paul asked once he saw them.

"We saw the city was being attacked," Ash replied. "There's a lot to explain but right now is not the time."

"Right," Paul said, nodding. "It's obvious this group has a leader and we need to get rid of him."

"Ven would be the leader, but it's possible he might have someone else pulling the strings," Drex said.

Paul looked at him, confused. "And who is he?"

"My name is Drex and is saying I was one of the bad guys good enough for you to understand?" Drex asked.

"Um… sure…" Paul replied.

"So what's the plan?" Dawn asked.

"We'll need to split up, divide and conquer," Paul said. "Okay, Dawn and Barry are with me and we'll go towards the east side of the city. The rest of you will cover the west side and we'll split the group of trainers we have, since some of them should stay here and keep the Pokemon Center protected."

"Wait a minute; you're letting me go with you?" Barry asked.

"Don't consider it a favor," Paul said, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to need both of your help."

"No need to worry," Dawn said with a wink.

"Alright Paul," Ash replied. "Then we'll meet back here when the job is done?"

"Sounds good," Paul replied. "Now then, let's get moving."

They then split up, forcing back any of the invading Pokemon. The reason Paul needed Dawn and Barry was that the east side of the city was being plagued by fires. Thankfully, there were not as many Pokemon to worry about. While Piplup and Empoleon took care of the fires, Electivire protected them from any flying-types that would come in to attack.

Meanwhile, Ash and the others took care of the west side, which was much more condensed, but with the group of trainers they had on their side, the hostile Pokemon didn't have much of a chance and were forced to retreat. So far so good.

"Damn them…" Ven growled. He knew the trainers would show up but he didn't expect them to organize so quickly. While much damage was done, as was planned, he still was not pleased. Now it was time to bring in the big guns…

* * *

><p>(AN: Okay, for this next part the song I'm using is "The Fierce Battle (FFVI)" from Dissidia Final Fantasy.)

* * *

><p>Most of the fires on the east side had been put out and soon the three trainers met back up. "Looks like they're all clearing out," Dawn said.<p>

"Um…" Barry then said. "Do you guys hear that?" They could hear it also, the sudden low rumbling that was occurring close to where they were standing.

*All of a sudden, the building next to them exploded into flame and debris. "You persistent little trainers have gone along far enough now!" There were three figures that appeared in the smoke. "But this is where you meet your end!" The three figures turned out to be all Garchomp. As if one wasn't enough…

And to make matters worse, they all used Draco Meteor at once, causing a huge bombardment to rain down from the sky. Once it was done, the three trainers began a counterattack. "Electivire use Giga Impact!" Paul commanded.

"Piplup use Hydro Pump!" Dawn said.

"Empoleon use Hydro Cannon!" Barry said.

The three attacks hit their designated targets, but it barely shook them. These Garchomp were no pushovers. They attacked again, this time using Dragon Rage. Their attacks were devastating, as most Dragon-type attacks were, and the three Pokemon could barely hold on. They tried to attack again but no good and it seemed as if they were not going to last.

However, there then came another Draco Meteor attack, but this time, it was directed at the other Garchomp. Caught by surprise, the three of them were hit and were damaged greatly. They then saw that there was a fourth Garchomp, but this one was different.

"Your Pokemon allies have been forced out of the city," the Garchomp said. "If you join them now, I will do no farther harm against you all."

The three of them glanced at each other. It would be bad news to report the failure of their mission to Thane and Ven, but either way it was a lose-lose situation. The leader of the three growled. "Very well," he said. "Humans and traitors alike, consider yourselves lucky today." And with that, they fled.

"I don't understand," Dawn then said when the Garchomp came down. "Who are you?"

"My master is the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia," the Garchomp said. "She heard what was taking place here and sent me to help. I am just glad I arrived when I did."

"You and I both," Barry said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"So where is Cynthia?" Paul asked.

"She is currently in Sunnyshore City," the Garchomp said. It then studied the trainer closely. "It seems there is something you want from her?"

"Someday, I wish to challenge her," Paul said casually. "I want to prove how strong I've become."

"Paul, are you serious?" Dawn asked, surprised. Not once has he ever mentioned this.

"I will consider letting her know then," the Garchomp said, nodding. "Very well, it seems it is safe here now. I must go back to my master to tell her the news." And with that, he took off towards the eastern coast.

"Talk about good-timing…" Barry then uttered.

* * *

><p>Soon the group got together back at the Pokemon Center. The city was in dire need of help but at least it was still standing. "Well, that should keep them away for awhile," Emma said.<p>

"We don't know where the other Pokemon went but they should be gone for good," Brock added.

"Even if it's true, we still have a problem," Drex said.

"Are you talking about Ven?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes," Drex nodded. "There's a peak south of the city. It's a very high peak good for a look-out post. There is where Ven is, but it's a long way up. We also have to be careful cause Ven will most likely have some of his friends along with him."

"Well," Ash said. "I say we get a good rest, get everyone healed and fed and then go find Ven."

After a couple of hours they left and began their way south. Pikachu soon realized he still hadn't told Emma the truth. He would have to wait later though, can't have everyone knowing at once. Soon they finally got to the foot of the peak, which by then looked like a small mountain. "That's our way up," Drex said. "Like I said before, keep your eyes open."

* * *

><p>(AN: For this next part, the song I'm using here is "Find Your Way" from Final Fantasy VIII.)

* * *

><p>*Thankfully, the slope going up was not steep in the slightest. But it was a long climb up. Strange also that no one came to oppose them, at least not yet. Even stranger was that the further they climbed up, the darker it got from the incoming storm clouds.<p>

"Typical of you Ven…" Drex muttered, seeing the clouds becoming thicker. "There's no doubt about it now. Ven is waiting for us."

"Why?" Ash asked.

"He's confident, that's why," Drex answered. "One thing he never lacked in."

Soon the thunder rolled in as lightning flashed in the distance. It seemed like any second it would start downpouring. "Are you sure this is safe?" Dawn asked. It then started rain soon after.

"He is merely toying with us," Drex said, wincing slightly at the rain. It was never good for a Fire-type to be caught in the rain. However, they were getting close to the top.

Once they finally got there, the rain stopped completely, but the thunder and lightning remained. "Keep your guard up," Drex said. "He's close by."

Close indeed. "I had a feeling you would all show up," a voice said. Soon a portal appeared and a Manectric came out of it. "But out of anyone, I'm the most surprised to see you Drex," Ven said. "Have you decided to go against our cause?"

"You sound shocked Ven," Drex said coldly. "I would've thought I'd have given off that expression months ago."

"How disappointing," Ven replied. "I know Thane won't like hearing this, but he's given you enough chances."

"If you must know, Lenore feels the same way," Drex shot back at him.

Ven was silent for a couple moments. He wasn't showing it, but he was surprised. _Lenore, of all people? _"That's her choice," Ven then said. "But I'm not here to argue over loyalty. I want to put your friend to the test." Everyone looked towards Pikachu, who in fact did not look surprised.

"You can't be serious," Drex said quickly. "You know what-"

"Yes I know exactly what he is," Ven interrupted. "And unlike the others, I'm willing to get rid of him myself."

* * *

><p>(AN: For this next part, the song I'm using is "Snow's Theme" from Final Fantasy XIII.)

* * *

><p>"What are you getting at?" Drex asked.<p>

"This is between me and him, and no one else is going to interfere," Ven said, electricity sparking from him. *"Now we will see what matters more Drex. Friendship or loyalty. Now come and face me Pikachu, like the brave Pokemon you are."

Pikachu didn't like the idea, nor did he want to fight Ven. But Drex did not object, so he knew he had no choice now. "Fine," he said. "I will accept your duel."

"Good," Ven replied. Soon a large group of Electrike surrounded the trainers. "This is to keep them from interfering of course." Once the two were left facing each other, they stared each other down. "We may both be electric-types, but my power greatly ranks higher than yours!" And with that, he used Discharge, catching Pikachu off guard with the blue electricity and barely catching it in time. However, it indeed was strong and Pikachu had to use the strength he had to throw it away from him.

But as soon as he did, Ven attacked him quickly, using Thunder Fang. Pikachu got hit by the attack, but the damage not as severe as it was an electric attack and used Iron Tail to knock him back. "Not bad," Ven said. "But I've got more at my disposal." He then proved it by using Thunder, the sudden clouds appearing and the lightning shooting down and electrocuting him. He was pinned down by the attack but decided to use a trick he had never done before. Concentrating deeply, he managed to channel the energy going through him and send it out as an attack, shooting it right back at Ven.

His eyes widened as he dodged the attack. "How?" he asked. "What did you do! How did you do that!"

"Apparently you weren't aware that I've got more at my disposal as well," Pikachu said. And with that, he decided to end this right now by using Volt Tackle.

"You fool," Ven sneered, and used Discharge once more. The attack at first kept Pikachu back, but the increasing momentum caused to keep going forward and it was there Ven realized his mistake. Pikachu ran right through him with his attack, and with that combined with Discharge being deflected, millions of volts were going through both of their bodies until finally there was an explosion that threw both of them back.

Pikachu got up slowly, his cheeks sparking from the leftover energy in him. "Damn you…" Ven grunted, getting up slowly as his body was producing sparks as well. "I guess this leaves me with no other choice." Suddenly a small orb of energy began to appear from him. "If you thought Discharge was bad, then get a load of my Zap Cannon!" He suddenly shot the orb straight at Pikachu.

But Pikachu was ready and with great concentration and timing, he used Iron Tail and was able to deflect the orb right back at him. With enormous regret in his eyes, Ven could only let out a small sigh as the attack hit him and sent him flying backwards. He crumpled to the ground in immediate defeat.

Pikachu, realizing his victory, fell down on to his back in exhaustion. If he had to keep winning like this, it would end up taking so much out of him. "Pikachu!" Ash cried out, running towards him and holding him. "You alright buddy?"

Pikachu nodded. "I think… we need to train harder Ash." That was enough to make Ash smile as he hugged his best friend.

Meanwhile, Ven opened his eyes and saw that Drex was staring down at him. "Are you here to gloat in my defeat?" he asked, turning away from him.

"No," Drex replied. "I am willing to offer peace, as a friend."

Ven looked down and saw something was wavering around him. "Damn it…" he muttered. "I put all my energy into that last attack, and look at me now… wasting away."

Drex was silent. Normally he would be in despair for his friend, but for so many months that friendship had dissolved completely. Now he didn't know how he felt. "I don't want this to end on bitter terms Ven. Lenore will be sad to hear you go, but, I know you would want me to take care of her."

"I do," Ven said, and for once he smiled. "Damn it Drex you know she loves you, you're so dense sometimes you obviously miss it."

Drex blushed. "I guess so…" he said. "Don't worry Ven, we'll put an end to this. I promise."

"One last thing," Ven said. "I found out something about Thane. Apparently he came up with some sort of chemical or something that makes him invincible to… well, you know."

"How?" Drex said urgently. Ven wasn't going to last much longer.

"It's back _there_, you know?" Ven asked. "You'll find it there… and Drex… I'm sorry… for turning my back on you and Lenore. Send her my blessings, promise?"

"Promise." Drex said. Ven smiled one last time and soon his body disappeared completely as he passed on.

Drex stood there for a couple moments until he heard footsteps behind him and turning around he saw that it was Dawn. "Something wrong?" he muttered, trying to avoid her gaze.

"I know what it feels like to lose someone you care about a lot," Dawn said, patting his shoulder. "But you know, he'll always be with you and I know you'll see him again."

Drex looked back to where Ven had been laying. "Yeah, I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>Lenore was a bit surprised by the last comment. "What is that?" she asked.<p>

"I'm aware of the fact that you and Drex were planning this," Thane said calmly. "Let me ask you this: What would you two have done if I refused to stop what we are doing?"

She was completely caught off-track by the question. To be honest, they hadn't thought of that scenario, so she could only be honest. "I don't know Thane, we never intended to force you into anything, I swear on it. I just want us to stay alive in all of this."

"Your sincerity is well-noted," Thane said. "But I'm afraid I cannot stray from the path that has already been taken."

"But you said you would-"

"I did," Thane replied, his voice now sounding slightly menacing. "And I know for a fact that those trainers will come after us regardless."

Lenore sighed in defeat. "I understand," she said.

* * *

><p>(AN: For this final song, I am using "Wounded" from Final Fantasy VIII.)

* * *

><p>"But it seems you are conflicted in all this," Thane stated, turning around and walking away from her. "Therefore I will relieve you of this issue."<p>

"Thane, what are you-!" *But her thoughts stopped as she saw a flash of black and the sudden gaping wound at her side, causing her to suddenly fall to the ground in pain and shock. "Thane…" she said pleadingly. "Why?"

"You were a great partner to work with Lenore," Thane said. "But my plans are already set in motion and I can't have any _traitors_ get in my way." He then turned to the figure next to him. "Finish her off." And with that he teleported away.

Lenore knew this was the end, so she made one final plea in her head. _Drex… please, help me…  
><em>

* * *

><p>(AN: If you're all wondering why this was a long chapter, I realized the situation I put into this chapter and therefore had to put more content to piece everything together. It wasn't easy but it's done. With that being said, the next chapter is going to be one of the hardest chapters I've ever done, and you'll see soon enough why. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to stay away from the candy corn this Halloween!)

FoxMcCloud7921


	12. Loyalty and Deceit

(A/N: Well hello there viewers! I know what you're thinking: Where the hell have you been! Well, as you may or may not have noticed, I started doing a MLP fic, and no I do not feel any shame for it. Anyway, I would have done this sooner but then another thing came up. I got Skyward Sword two weeks ago and the last two weeks were spent playing it… but now I finished it, for the most part, so I can finally get back on track with everything so sorry for keeping you all waiting. Oh yeah, and for the beginning here, the song I'm using is "The Unforgiven" from Final Fantasy VI.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Loyalty and Deceit<p>

Everything had been calm, for the most part. But the second he heard those words…

"_Drex… please…help…" _He knew it was Lenore and he knew she was in danger. *Without a word, he quickly teleported, much to the confusion of the trainers and their Pokemon. Her voice was like a beacon and he soon arrived where she was, where he saw her laying on her side while a figure in black stood above her. "Get away from her you bastard!" he snarled, unleashing an attack on the figure.

The figure merely turned, hooded, and unleashed his own attack, a Dark Pulse attack which countered Drex's. Judging by his appearance and size, the figure had to be a Pokemon. _"But just who is it…?" _Drex then charged and attacked again but the figure merely dodged, as if no longer interested in fighting him. It then opened up a portal and quickly disappeared before Drex could catch him.

"Coward…" Drex murmured. He then quickly went over to Lenore's side. "Lenore… are you alright?"

The Ninetales opened her eyes slowly, looking up at him. "I knew you'd show up…"

"Not quick enough though," Drex said bitterly. "You're hurt, you need medical aid."

"It may already be too late," Lenore said softly. "That… Pokemon… whoever he was, was very strong. He struck with only one attack, but it was very powerful."

"Save your strength Lenore," Drex said. "There may be some Oran Berries around here. Just stay here and rest."

"Mm… please hurry… Allan." Drex's fur bristled at the word but he quickly left to search. It turned out he was right, as he quickly found a bushel of Oran Berries nearby. Snagging a couple, he returned to her side and fed them to her.

"Thank you Drex," Lenore said. "You're always there for me, aren't you?"

Drex smiled weakly. "I try to be."

"Always so modest," Lenore said. She then flinched slightly, her breathing still shallow. "I just want you to know Drex that I always-"

"Hold that thought," Drex said. "I'll be right back." He then went back to get her some more berries.

* * *

><p>(AN: For this next part, the song I'm using here is "Separation" from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword… hey it's a good song alright?)

* * *

><p>Once he returned, he saw that Lenore's eyes were closed. "Lenore?" he said softly, nudging her gently. She did not stir. *"…Lenore?" he said, nudging her a bit harder. Still she did not move. "No… please, you can't leave! I thought-!" It hit him with such a force that he was stunned. The Oran Berries should have helped… unless her wounds were indeed fatal. He stared at the ground guiltily. "Forgive me Lenore…" he said. "You wanted to tell me something… and I didn't listen…" Soon her body faded away with a small burst of light. That there drove him to tears. "I never should've left your side Lenore… and I also should've told you, had I seen this coming… I should have told you… what you really meant to me…"<p>

There was nothing more he could do, but he promised himself and Lenore that he would come back and give her a proper memorial, and a proper goodbye. "I will put an end to this once and for all… and if I fail, I can only hope to Arceus that we'll see each other again soon…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Drex's sudden departure caught everyone off guard. "What was that about?" Brock asked.<p>

"Perhaps he needed to go somewhere?" May asked.

Pikachu on the other hand, was still looking in that direction, thinking. _"Where… and why?"_

"Probably had some sort of business to tend to," Emma said. "After all, he is supposed to be playing both sides."

Pikachu turned and looked at her. He still hadn't told her what Drex had told him. Perhaps tonight would be best. Now that he thought about it, how would she react to the news? She hadn't known her mother and father like he did. Perhaps it wouldn't faze her much at all, although almost killing her flesh and blood would probably add _some _guilt.

"So where do we go from here?" Barry asked.

"I can't say," Ash replied. "All we can do is keep going and finding the other members of Thane's cult." It was strange to call it that, but what else could you call it? "Unfortunately, I've no idea where to go next, and with Drex suddenly leaving, there's no other way we can find out."

"Actually… I might have an idea." Everyone turned to look at Pikachu who had his back turned towards him. "There… should be an abandoned facility somewhere in Kanto. I don't know where, but it's at least a start and maybe we could find some clues once we get there."

"He does have a point," Paul said. "That's probably the next best place we can search for, find out where they are."

"Alright, then it's settled then," Ash stated. His stomach then growled. "But I think before we continue, I could sure use some food right now." This caused everyone else to face-fault.

* * *

><p>Once they returned to Veilstone City, night was beginning to fall, so the group decided to stay at the Pokemon Center for the night. As the night wore on, while everyone slept, Pikachu sat there, wide awake. Then he looked over and whispered, "Emma." No response. He then said her name again and he was met with muttering and grumbling.<p>

"What?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"There's… something I need to tell you," Pikachu replied. "Maybe perhaps in private?"

Emma was a bit confused, but complied and got up. They then went outside, where it was nice and quiet. For a change. "I'm really hoping this is important cause this is probably the best sleep I'm ever gonna-"

"Do you remember your parents?" Pikachu asked. "Anything at all."

Emma frowned. "Not at all… didn't we already have this conversation before…?"

"Well, perhaps, but… I just want to know if you remember _anything_ about them."

Emma sighed and paused for a moment, thinking. "Nothing…" she said then. "I was too young at the time when they… left me."

"Why do you think they left you?" Pikachu asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure they'd be here right, wouldn't they!" Emma snapped. She then frowned and bowed her head. "I'm sorry… not knowing who they were makes it… more difficult."

"But what if… _I _knew them…?" Pikachu asked. Before she could answer, he continued. "What I'm saying is… we both had the same parents…"

"You mean…?" She looked at him. "No, wait, that can't be. How would you know?"

"Drex told me."

"And how does _he _know?"

"Because he was with them at the time…" Pikachu said. "I know it's hard to believe but… well… I guess I should explain everything myself then." He then retold the story that Drex told him. Once he was finished, Emma's eyes were wide.

"All this time…" She looked at herself, and her paws. "Now it all makes sense… How did Sirius not realize it…?"

"It was hard for me to believe too at first… but eventually the pieces all fell in place," Pikachu said.

Emma sighed again. "I have to be honest… you may or may not have noticed it but… a lot has been on my mind. It's not something I'm proud of admitting but…" She then took a deep breath. "I… still have some regret for killing Sirius."

"You can't be serious," Pikachu said, ignoring the pun.

"Look… I know deep down he was a complete bastard…" Emma said quietly. "But if he hadn't found me, I wouldn't even be here right now…" Her eyes then filled with tears. "After all I went through, he gave me a chance to live. I can never forgive him of the things he did… but I can at least thank him for the life I have now, the life I almost never had."

Pikachu went up to her and hugged her. "You're with us now… so you'll always be safe, and loved by all around you. But right now our focus is on Thane, despite whatever he says."

"You're right…" Emma said, nodding. "Thank you… for telling me this Pikachu. I… have to admit it will take some time getting used to the fact that you're… well, family."

Pikachu laughed. "Take all the time you need." He then paused for a moment. "Well… that's all I had to get off my chest for now so… I'm heading back to bed."

"I'll join you shortly." Emma said, as she looked out into the night. Once Pikachu went back inside, she then murmured. "You can come out now."

Lex appeared next to her. "I guess there really is no fooling you, is there?"

"No there isn't," Emma said, bonking him on the nose. "Months ago I'd seriously hurt you for eavesdropping on me."

"But you're not that Emma anymore… well, in a sense."

Emma detected something in his voice. "Lex… I know you heard everything and-"

"Don't," Lex said. "It's nothing personal, you didn't ask for this. I just have to accept who you are, nothing else. It doesn't change anything between us."

Emma shook her head. "That day… I should've stayed behind…"

"I knew what would've happened and I accepted it," Lex said. "Besides, there's no pointing lingering in the past. I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Yes…" Emma said, hugging him and putting her head against his chest. "But you really gotta stop doing that…"

"Alright, alright," Lex said, sighing. "Come on, we need to rest. Tomorrow's gonna be one heck of a day isn't it?"

* * *

><p>(AN: For this next part, the song I'm using is "Strange Whispers" from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep.)

* * *

><p>Thane, meanwhile, was in his study when Drex appeared before him, looking upset. "Thane, what the hell happened?" he growled.<p>

"If you're talking about Lenore, there was nothing I could do," Thane said. "I don't know what happened, but once I felt what happened, there was nothing more I could do."

"Who did this?" Drex asked. "I know he had a cloak like us."

"He's no one I knew," Thane replied calmly. "He had to be a Pokemon, you and I both know this."

"So what does that narrow it down to?" Drex asked.

"Once again, you and I both probably know the answer to that…"

*Drex's eyes widened. "No… that's impossible! He was right-!" But he couldn't finish those last words. "It can't be possible…"

"If Lenore had been killed so easily, and if there are only two of them that we know about, then it narrows it down," Thane said.

"There has to be another then," Drex said. But in his head, he pictured the figure's size, and it fit almost perfectly. But why, and how?

"I know how much you cared about Lenore," Thane said. "And I know how much you value your friendship, but you have to decide…"

Drex was silent for a moment. "Alright…" he said. "…I'll confront him about it."

* * *

><p>(AN: So the plot thickens… of course I know people are gonna say, "There's no way." Well, I'll make a way, like I always do. Anyway, once again I apologize for delaying this for so long so don't hate me.)

FoxMcCloud7921


End file.
